Aikawa 2
by gniwek12
Summary: Here is the second part to my Aikawa series. This is years later, the boys are going to school now and Anne is a surgeon at the hospital. After everything that has happened they thought the hard part was over. But then...well you will just have to read to find out. Negative and Positive criticism welcome. I Will be adding more chapters as I finish them.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the kitchen and what I saw made me smile.

Kunihiko was helping the boys cook breakfast.

They were both 7 years old now.

"What are you doing?" Kunihiko asked.

"I thought I would come and see what all the noise was."

"No mommy, go back to bed." Ethan said getting down from the chair and trying to push me into the bedroom.

"Ok, Ok." I said walking back into the bedroom and sitting in bed.

After a few minutes the boys came in with Kunihiko holding a tray.

"Happy Mother's Day." They all said.

"O wow, look at this."

"They boys wanted to make it themselves. I only supervised.

On the tray was a bowl of cheerios with a glass of orange juice.

"Well it looks delicious." I said smiling at them.

"Wait!" Cooper said.

He ran out of the room with Ethan, after a few minutes they came back in with their hands behind their back.

"What's this?"

They both handed me flowers and then a card from both.

I opened it and it read.

_Some kids are born lucky_

_They get to have the best kind of mom_

_And we are the luckiest because_

_We have you as our mom_

_We Love you!_

_Love Ethan and Cooper._

I looked at them and started crying.

"Mommy, are you sad?"

"No, I am very happy thank you." I said giving both of them a hug and kiss.

After breakfast I cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed.

I walked out into the living room and saw Kunihiko sitting working on his laptop.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are in their room. I think they are asleep."

I looked in their room and sure enough, they were both asleep in Coopers bed.

I grabbed a blanket and covered them up.

I walked out into the living room and he looked up.

"They are asleep in Cooper's bed."

"I figured. They were up early making you breakfast." He said taking his glasses off and closing his laptop.

"Thank you." I said sitting next to him and lying against his shoulder.

He reached behind the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

When he did he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Wha…They are amazing."

"I thought you would love them." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait a minute." He went into our bedroom and came back out and handed me a card.

I opened it and it read.

_To My Wife on Mother's day,_

_Why do I love you?_

_You would think there would be a simple answer to that question. And yet my mind starts spinning with hundreds of little things that I love about you, but nothing that sums it up in a simple answer._

_I love you because of the person that you are…generous, easy-going, kind-hearted…just plain loveable!_

_I love you because you are a loyal and trustworthy friend, my best friend. I love you because you are not afraid to be yourself around me. I love you because you are open and honest with me about your thoughts and feeling…even your fears and hurts. I love you because of what you do or me…you encourage me when I'm down, you make me feel good about myself, you make me laugh, you show me your love in so many romantic, sweet, and wonderful ways. _

_Bottom line…you make me incredibly happy!_

_And to top it all off, you are a fantastic mother!_

_Happy Mother's Day!_

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Kunihiko_.

I looked up at him and he had his amazing smile on his face.

"Happy Mother's Day Anne." He said and kissed me.

The kiss was passionate and made my heart race.

He pushed me down on the sofa and kissed me more.

"We better take this to the bedroom." He said carrying me princess style into our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I know they boys jump on the bed to wake me up.

"Mommy!"

"Time to wake up!"

"Whoa, where is your dad?"

"We're not supposed to tell you." They said looking at each other and then back at me.

"O Really?" I said tackling them on the bed and tickling them.

"Haha."

"He made us promise not to tell you."

"Ok, what can you tell me?" I said no longer tickling them.

"That he will be back at 7 and wants you to dress really pretty and that uncle Yuta will be here at 6 to watch us."

"Ok?"

"Can we go play with the Legos?"

"Yea, just don't make a mess." I said.

While they were playing in the living room with the Legos, I did some studying for school.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it!" said Cooper running to the door.

"Hold it!" I said before he opened it. "What are you supposed to do?"

"O…Right. Who is it?"

"It's your funcle (funny uncle) that has come to play?"

"Uncle Yuta?"

"Go Ahead."

"Hey kiddo." Yuta said messing his hair.

"Come play. Ethan and I are playing with our Legos."

"Ok, I will in a minute. Go ahead."

"Ok." Cooper said running back into the living room.

"Hey Anne." He said giving me a friendly hug.

"Thanks for watching them while me and Kuni go out."

"Of course, I mean I know you don't get to go very often with Kunihiko to…." He stopped. "Ha ha nice try."

"What, I don't know what you're talking about." I said jokingly.

"I know he didn't tell you."

"Can't blame a girl for trying. So how is everything going?"

"Good, we are getting ready to do a show out of town next month."

"That is great! Congratulations."

"How are classes going?"

"Pretty good, I have been studying all day."

"Well now you can stop and get ready." He said walking into the living room with the boys.

"What should I wear?"

"Something Kuni will enjoy." He said winking at me.

_*Something Kunihiko will enjoy*_

I went into the bedroom and looked in the closet.

I looked through and finally settled one dress.

It was maroon colored dress that went over my shoulders and then in the back it doubled crossed.

I picked some shoes and jewelry to go with it and started getting ready.

I was in the bedroom putting the jewelry on when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Anne, there is a car downstairs waiting for…" Yuta started to say before he stopped.

"How do I look?" I said standing up facing him.

"Umm… you look…."

"Yuta…you are my best friend. Just be honest."

"Ok, you look so sexy if you weren't married to Kuni I would take you right here."

"Yuta!"

"You said be honest." He said laughing, "There is a car downstairs waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks." I said grabbing my purse and saying by to the boys.

I left our place and went downstairs to see a limo waiting for me.

I walked outside and the door opened.

Out stepped Kunihiko in a nice suit.

"What in the…a limo?"

"You look amazing Anne." He said reaching for my hand to help me into the limo.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." He said turning to the driver. "You can take us to the destination we discussed about earlier."

"Yes sir." The driver said and started driving,

"Where are we going Kunihiko?"

"You will see."

We drove for about 45 minutes until the driver pulled over.

"We're here sir." He said.

"Thank you Isaac."

He opened the door and stepped out and reached for my hand.

"Give me your hand."

I took his hand and stepped out.

When I did, I saw that we were on a dock next to a cruise ship.

"Kunihiko?"

"You don't recognize it do you?"

"No."

"This is the same cruise ship that we went on before we were married."

"You mean the dinner Cruise?"

"Yea, they are having a dinner cruise tonight and I thought it would be nice to go."

"Thanks." I said kissing him.

"Shall we?" he said holding his arm out to me.

I wrapped my arms around his and we boarded the ship.

We ate the dinner and drank wine and talked about everything that had happened in the last 9 years.


	3. Chapter 3

After we were done we went up to the deck the moon was hiding behind a few clouds.

"It looks like it might rain Kuni."

"It's not supposed too." He said looking at the sky.

I looked out at the ocean and saw something.

"Kuni, what is that?" I asked pointing to whatever it was.

"That's unusual, those are dolphins!"

"What?" I watched them as they jumped out of the water.

Dolphins…I couldn't believe it!

"Wow!" I said watching them.

"Haha."

I looked back at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You..." He said wrapping his arms around me. "You always have a smile on your face."

"I'm always happy. I have you and the boys…I have no reason not to smile."

_*Attention all guests. We are reaching the port, please gather all you belongings.*_

"Looks like our cruise is over."

"Looks like it."

After about 20 minutes we got off the ship and started walking toward the car.

"Want to walk home?" he asked.

"Sure"

He walked over to the driver and told him we were walking home that he was free to go home.

We held hands as we started walking back.

As we were walking I felt a rain drop on my head.

The next thing we know it is pouring rain.

"What the…" Kuni said looking up. "Come on we are only a block away.

He said grabbing my hand and running.

"I told you it looked like rain…" I said as he dragged me along.

When we got to our place we took our shoes off.

"Haha…" I said looking at Kuni.

"What's so funny?"

"Your clothes are soaked." I said laughing.

"You are one to talk, look at your dress."

I looked down and sure enough I was just as soaked.

We both started laughing.

After drying off he went to check on the boys.

"Anne, you have to see this."

I went to their room and looked in the door.

They boys were lying in Ethan's bed and Yuta was lying in between them.

He walked over and woke Yuta up.

"Yuta…Yuta."

"Huh?" He woke up and looked around and saw the boys asleep. "I must have fell asleep reading to them."

"Thanks man."

"It's no problem. I enjoy watching them."

We walked him to the door.

"Thanks again Yuta."

"No Problem, see you guys later." He said leaving.

"Well the boys are in bed asleep." Kunihiko said looking at me.

"Yea, that is different."

"We should take advantage while we can."

"Huh…whoa." He picked me up princess style and carried me back to the bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me.

The next morning I woke up before Kuni and the boys.

I took a shower, got dressed and started breakfast.

Just as I am putting breakfast on the table the boys come running out of their room.

"Hey, Hey no running in the house."

"Sorry." They both said.

"Why don't you guys go wake up your dad." I said putting the last plate on the table.

"Ok." They said running back down the hall.

"No Running!" I yelled after them laughing a little.

"Whoa." *thump*

Next thing I hear is Kuni falling onto the floor.

The boys came back into the dining room followed by Kunihiko.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, they decided to pull me off the bed." He said sitting down.

"Boys, what did I tell you about doing that?"

"Sorry dad."

"It's fine. Eat up."

"Do you have to work today?" I asked.

"I have a meeting at 10 and then I have to go over some reports for the company."

"That's a yes."

"Yes." He said looking at the clock.

"Boys you better hurry up before you miss the bus to school." I said as I finished packing their lunches.

"Do we have too?" Asked Cooper.

"Yes now go." I said pointing toward the bathroom.

They both get down and run toward the bathroom.

"No running!" I said after them sighing.

"I better get in the shower." Kuni says giving me a kiss.

"Ok, I'll get started making your lunch."

After a few minutes I looked out the window.

"Boys, you bus is here."

They both came bolting from the bathroom grabbing there bags and running out the door.

"Bye mom!" they both said as they closed the door.

What am I going to do with them, I said to myself as I finished making Kuni's lunch.

I washed the dishes and was cleaning the counter when he came out.

He was wearing one of his nice suits and his hair was pulled back.

I loved how he looked when he was off to work.

"Don't look at me like that, I won't want to leave." He whispered in my ear before kissing me and grabbing his lunch.

"Drive safe." I said.

"I will. I should be home around 6. I love you."

"I love you too." I said closing the door as he leaves.

I looked at the clock and saw that I was running late.

"Crap." I grabbed my purse and slipped my shoes on running out the door.

"Morning Dr. Aikawa."

"Morning Jane, what do we have today?"

"The patient in room 403 is getting a sponge bath and after that he will need hi IV changed."

"Ok I said looking at the chart. How is Mr. Lamport doing?"

"He seems to be doing a little better. We did a CBC and his WBC count was a little low so we are going to monitor him overnight."

"Good. What about Lucy?" I asked looking at her.

"She is doing as good as expected."

"What do you mean?"

"She is still having trouble talking but she is fully aware of everything around her and understands what is going on."

"When did Dr. Greenweld do the operation?"

"Finished at 1 this morning."

"Well, she is doing well. Hopefully she will be able to speak normally soon." I said looking back down and Mr. Lamport's chart. "Thanks Jane." I said walking off.

"O, I was supposed to let you know that Chief Damien was looking for you."

"What for?"

"I don't know. He just said that he needed to speak to you urgently about a case following a….Mrs. Handerloom."

"…Right, thanks." I said turning around heading to the Chief's office.


	4. Chapter 4

*Knock Knock*

"Come one."

"You wanted to see me Chief Damien?"

"Yes, have you had any luck with Mrs. Handerloom's operation?"

"Yes, actually…" I said laying out some CT scans of Mrs. Handerloom. "Instead of going back around here and risking her vision, we could go back around her cerebral cortex and remove the tumor."

"That's not a bad idea, but doing that….if you move even once inch to either side you could risk brain damage."

"You know me Damien; we went to medical school together."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can do this."

*sigh* "alright, schedule her for the operation and get a team together and brief them."

"Thanks."

"O and Anne?"

"Yea?"

"Go to the bathroom and cover up that hicky your husband gave you."

"WHAT?!" I looked in the mirror and sure enough there was a hicky. "I'm going to kill him." I said leaving the office.

I was eating lunch and decided to call Kuni.

"Hey Anne, what's up?"

"A hicky…seriously?"

"Haha, sorry. It was an accident."

"I have been going around all morning with people laughing at me before the Damien told me about it!"

"Haha sorry."

"How is work going?"

"I'm just about done. I will be able to pick the boys up today."

"That is good. They were hoping you would be able too."

"How late are you going to be at the hospital?"

"Well so far things are going good. If things stay this way, I will be home by 7."

"Good, I…."

"Mr. Aikawa, the clients for you next meeting are here."

"Thank you Grace. I got to go, love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up and finishing my lunch.

I ended up having to stay late after one of my patients started having seizures and needing an operation.

I got home after 1 am.

The boys were asleep in their beds.

I walked into our bedroom and saw that Kuni was asleep.

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and drew a bath.

I undressed and climbed into the bath.

After standing on my feet for 10 hours, warm water was relaxing.

"Your home…everything ok?" Kuni said rubbing his eyes walking in.

"Yea, just had an emergency surgery that took a while."

"Everything ok now?"

"Yea, I managed to stop a brain bleed and remove a tumor."

"Good." He said yawning.

"Go back to bed. I'll come to bed as soon as I relax a little."

"Ok, love you." He said bending down and kissing me.

"Love you too."

After about 30 minutes I got out and climbed into bed.

*A week later*

I walked out of the operating room after 13 hours.

I had just finished the surgery on Mrs. Handerloom and it was a success.

"Congratulations Dr. Aikawa."

"Thanks." I said walking out taking my surgical mask off.

I saw a nurse talking to the chief and she was looking my way.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Anne, your husband came in to the emergency room after he collapsed in his office."

"What, where is he?"

"He is in room 143." The second he said that, I took off.

"Anne wait." Damien said chasing after me.

I got to his room and he was in the hospital bed unconscious.

"What happened?"

"According to his assistant um…"

"Grace."

"Yes, he was having headaches all morning and nothing was helping. He was getting ready to leave for the day when he collapsed."

"We need to do a CBC and a CT scan and a…" I said starting to cry.

"It's already been scheduled."

"Let me know when everything is done."

"Anne…"

"He is my husband Damien."

"Exactly, and you know as well as I do. It's a conflict of interest and a bad idea to let you be a doctor to your husband."

"Where is Holly?"

"Down in the waiting room."

"Thanks." I said walking toward the elevator.

"Anne, we will do everything possible."

"I know." I said as the elevator door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holly?" I said walking over to her.

"Mrs. Aikawa….im so sorry. I tried to get him here as fast as I could and…"

"Holly, you did great. Thank you."

"I told him to go home earlier but he didn't listen until it was about 2."

"Holly."

"I don't understand; his headaches have never been this bad before."

"He has still been having headaches?"

"Yea, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he never mentioned them."

"Yea, he'd have one at least every other day."

"Holly, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I need you to go and get Ethan and Cooper for me. Go to our house and grab a few clothes for them and take them to Long Island. Saeki will be there waiting for you. Once you get there have Saeki call me."

"Ok, I will do that." She said grabbing her purse.

"Holly, he will be fine."

She smiled and left.

I grabbed my phone and called Saeki and told him what happened.

"So, I know it is a lot to ask but…"

"It is no problem Anne. I will head over there now and…"

"Saeki, are you going to come take a bath?" asked a woman.

"If you're busy Saeki…"

"You guys are family, no matter what I am doing I will stop and help you."

"Thanks…and don't tell the boys, I want to tell them. I will be by and tell them as soon as I can."

"Ok, keep me updated."

"I will bye." I said hanging up.

I get back on the elevator and it hits me.

I start crying uncontrollably.

After I get back to the floor I go into Kuni's room and they are standing over him looking at his CT.

"So, from what I can see, this is his problem…right here. This mass."

"Wrong." I said walking in.

"Dr. Aikawa…"

"That mass, it has been there for at least…I would say 35 years. They found it when he was a kid. Hasn't grown or anything since then." I said walking into the room.

"Ok, well what do you think is causing his coma?" asked Dr. Lawson.

"This right here." I said pointing to a dark spot, "If you had been looking at this closer, you would see he has a brain bleed."

"O, and if that's true, what caused it?"

"Last week he was changing a light bulb in the closet and hit his head on the track the doors are on. Look." I said pulling his hair out of the way. "He had to get stitches."

"Ok, and what do you suggest I do?"

"You are not doing anything, that…right there is next to his optic nerve. If anyone is doing this operation it is me."

"And why is that." Asked the Damien.

"Chief…"

"Anne, we have discussed this."

"But…"

"We can do the surgery tomorrow morning. Go home to your boys and come back in the morning. If anything happens we will call you."

"I…"

"Go."

I grabbed my purse and walked over to Kuni.

"I will be back, please be ok." I said kissing his forehead and leaving.

I walked up to Long Island and opened the door.

"Mom…"

"Where is dad?"

"Saeki, can you maybe whip us all up some dinner, I am starving."

"Sure." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Boys…" I said sitting down.

They sat down next to me.

I told them what happened and what was going to happen.

"So, he will be ok?" asked Cooper.

I looked at him.

"Mom?" Ethan said looking at me.

"They are going to do everything they can. All we can do now is prey."

"Here you go." Saeki said bringing out some food.

"Thanks…"

A few hours later the boys were asleep on the sofa at the bar and I was out on the balcony drinking.

"Anne?" Saeki said as he came outside.

"Yea?"

"He will be ok, you know that."

"I know it's just…thinking of all the things that can go wrong…and then if something does…the boys…I just…" I start crying.

"I know; if something happens to Kuni that it will be hard on the boys and you. You have to have faith in the doctors there."

"Thanks Saeki." I said walking inside.

"Anne…"

"Yea?"

"If anything does happen to Kuni, I…"

*RING RING*

"Hold on." I said grabbing my cell. "Hello…What…I'm on my way!"

"Everything ok?"

"I have to get back to the hospital…can you…"

"I'll watch them…go."

"Thanks, I will call as soon as I know anything." I said as I ran out the door.

I was sitting in Kuni's room waiting for him to wake up.

The surgery went fine they stopped the bleed and are just waiting for him to wake up.

"Anne?"

I looked up at Kuni.

"Your awake…thank god." I said hugging him.

"What happened?" he asked looking around.

I began to tell him what happened when the surgeon came in.

"How are you feeling Mr. Aikawa?"

"Ok I guess."

He proceeded to go through and do the entire neurological test with Kuni.

"Well you seem to be doing well. We need to keep you here for a little while though just to make sure we stopped the bleed and for you to heal."

"Ok." He said.

"Thanks Frank."

"Of course." He said leaving the room.

"How are the boys?" he asked.

"They are at the LI with Saeki. I was there with him when I got the call that you were out of surgery."

"Ok."

"I'll give him a call and have him bring them by in the morning."

"That sounds good. Why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"I'm good."

"Anne, you haven't slept in 24 hours, go home."

"I'm not going anywhere; I want to be here with you."

"There is no arguing with you is there." He said grabbing my hand.

"You're just now noticing?" I said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 2 months and Kunihiko has been home for a month.

He was finally going back to work today which was good.

You could tell that he was beginning to go stir crazy being at home all the time.

"Alright boys, here are your lunches…don't be late." I said handing the boys their lunches.

"Bye mom."

"Bye." I said giving them kisses.

"Where is my good bye kiss?" Kunihiko asked grabbing his briefcase.

I smiled and leaned up.

"You know I would never forget your kiss." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"See you tonight."

"Don't get too stressed today ok?"

"Yes doctor."

"Hey, watch it or this doctor will keep you home." I said laughing.

"Hehe, See you tonight." He said closing the door as he left.

I got ready for work and left.

After work I went home and the boys were doing their homework at the table.

"Where is your dad?" I asked.

"He went to lie down."

"He said his head was hurting a little."

"Ok, finish up your homework and I will start making dinner in a few minutes." I said walking toward our bedroom.

"Kuni?"

"…"He was lying in bed asleep.

"Kuni?" I said putting my hand on his head.

"Hmm." He opened his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just a little headache." He said sitting up.

"Really?"

"Yes, I took some medicine for it."

"Ok, well the boys are doing their homework. What would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know something simple. Maybe some takeout."

"Ok, you rest some more and I will get you when it arrives."

"Ok."

After we ate dinner the boys went to bed and I cleaned the kitchen while Kuni was working on his laptop.

"I'm going to bed, are you almost done?" I asked him.

"Yea, I'll be a few more minutes."

"Ok." I said walking back to the bathroom.

I come back out after a few minutes and Kuni was walking into the bedroom.

"You ok?" he asked looking at me.

"Yea, just a little tired." I said sitting on the bed putting lotion on.

"Tomorrow is your day off right?"

"Yea, they do have me on call though."

"Well, you stay home and rest and I will take the boys out for the day…for a father and son and son day."

"Father and son and son day?" I said laughing a little.

"Well I do have two sons…beside you need to catch up on some sleep."

"Ok, that sounds great."

I woke up the next morning and saw that Kuni was not in bed.

I walked down the hall into the boy's room.

They were gone too.

It was quiet in the house for once.

I walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the refrigerator.

_Anne,_

_We left before you woke up._

_Hope you have a relaxing day._

_Love You_

I smiled when I read the note.

I made myself some breakfast and ate.

With the boys gone it was very quiet and I was able to get a lot of housework done.

By the time the clock him 4 pm. I had dusted, washed laundry, vacuumed and even take a nice hot bath.

I was sitting in the living room reading a book when they got home.

"Welcome home. How was your day?"

"It was awesome mom, first dad took us to the zoo and we saw the lions…"

"Then we went to the movies and saw the Lego movie."

"Wow, sounds like you had a busy day." I said putting the book down.

"Alright boys, go to your room and put away your stuff from the zoo."

"You look exhausted."

"I am…those two have too much energy." He said flopping onto the couch.

"They do…are you hungry?"

"Starving…I was thinking of having another easy night…maybe ordering a pizza."

"That sounds good to me. Why don't you go and laydown and I will order the pizza."

"Ok." He said giving me a kiss and going to our bedroom.

I went to check on the boys and see what kind of pizza they wanted.

I looked in their room and they were both lying in the beds asleep.

It must have been a fun day to have worn them out even.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week went by fast.

I was as bus as ever at the hospital with nurses and other doctors being out sick with the flu.

I came home one day after work.

Kunihiko was working on his laptop talking on the phone and the boys were already in bed.

"Yes…Call them tomorrow and schedule a meeting with them." He looked up and saw me. "Let me call you back…"he said hanging up the phone. "Anne?"

"Hmm." I said sitting my stuff down.

"Are you ok?" He said walking over to me.

"Yea, but I think I might have caught the flu that is going around." I said trying to focus.

My head was spinning and all I wanted to do was to sleep.

"Come on." He said walking with me to the bedroom.

"What?" I said following him.

"Lay down." He said as I sat down.

He got down on his knees and started taking my socks off.

He helped me into my pajamas and I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see that Kuni was gone.

I looked over at the clock and it said it was already 10 am.

I got up as fast as I could…I regretted that.

The minute I got up the room started spinning.

I lay back down on the bed as Kunihiko came into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I will be feeling better once the room stops spinning."

He walked over with a glass of water and put a hand on my forehead.

"You're still a little warm…here." He said handing me the glass. "Do you think you can eat?"

"Yea, what are you making?"

"I was going to make pancakes for the boys since it is the weekend."

At that moment my phone started to ring.

"Aikawa…ok, I'm on my way." I said hanging up.

"You have to go to work?"

"Yea, I am the only available doctor for nuero."

"No you're not. You are sick Anne."

"I will be fine Kuni." I said sitting up.

"Really?! How are you going to get there if you can't even stand up?" he said getting a little upset.

"I will find a way. I am the only person left to help this patient." I said able to stand up and get my clothes.

"What about your own health? You can't put yours at risk."

"I have to get ready." I said going into the bathroom.

Kunihiko followed me in there.

"You can't go sick Anne…"

"I will be fine, now I am sure the boys are getting hungry." I said getting in the shower.

"You are still as stubborn as you were when you were a kid." He said leaving the bathroom.

I managed to make to make it halfway through my shift before I was sent home.

I opened the door and the boys were sitting on the sofa with Kuni watching a movie.

"Your home early, did they send you home?" Kunihiko said looking at me.

I just nodded.

"Anne?" he walked over to me just as I was about to collapse.

"MOM!" The boys yelled.

"I'm fine, just really tired." I said standing with Kunihiko's help.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He said picking me up like a princess and carrying me into the bedroom.

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes as he laid me down.

"You fever is gone." He said putting a hand on my forehead.

"Good. That means that I am getting better." I said.

"'Getting' being the operative word. You are not better yet." He said covering me with a blanket. "Get some rest." He said kissing my forehead before turning out the lights and leaving.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

It was 9 pm.

I looked over and saw that Kunihiko wasn't in bed. Instead there was a tray with warm soup on it.

I could hear him playing with the boys.

I looked over at the soup and ate it. However after I finished I ran to the bathroom as it came right back up.

"I thought I was getting better." I said to myself standing up.

"You ok?" I looked in the mirror and saw Kuni standing in the doorway.

"Yea." I said brushing my teeth.

"Is that why I just heard you getting sick?" he said walking over to me leaning against the wall looking at me.

I just looked back to the sick and finished brushing my teeth.

"They boys want to come say goodnight."

"They can."

"I told them that you were still sleeping so they went ahead and went to bed."

"Ok." I said rinsing my toothbrush walking out into the bedroom and getting changed.

"I'm going to go do dishes, call me if you need me." He said taking the tray and leaving.

I finished changing and went back to bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better.

I went out into the kitchen and Kuni was making breakfast.

"Morning." I said sitting on the bar stool.

"Good morning. You seem to be feeling better."

"I am. What are you making?" I asked.

"Bacon, do you want any?" he asked putting the plate down in front of me.

One look at the bacon and smell, I ran over to the sink and threw up.

"Anne?" Kunihiko said turning the stove off walking over to me.

"Sorry." I said looking at him.

"I thought you were feeling better?"

"I am, just the smell of…" I stopped.

"What?"

"The smell of the bacon."

"The smell of the bacon?" he said looking confused. "That hasn't happened since you were pregnant with the boys." He said looking at me.

I just stood there looking at him.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I don't know…it's a possibility." I said sitting down.


	8. Chapter 8

There I was sitting in the examination room at the doctor's office.

_*could I be pregnant…I mean Kunihiko and I never discussed having anymore children.*_

"How are you doing Anne?" Dr. Makimora asked.

"Ok I guess." I said nervously.

"So you think you might be pregnant?" She asked reading the chart.

"Yes."

"What symptoms do you have?"

"Well, I have been tired lately and I remember last time I was pregnant I couldn't stand the smell of bacon and that's what really got me thinking I was."

"What about your period?"

"I was thinking about that and I can't remember the last time I had one….maybe in December?"

"That was 3 months ago Anne."

"I know." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Ok, relax. Why don't I do an exam and run some test and see, ok?"

"Ok." I nodded.

~~~~~Later~~~~~~

I walked in the house and it was quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

I looked on the fridge and there was a note.

_Anne,_

_Went to the store for stuff for dinner. Ethan and Cooper are with me. _

_We should be home in a few minutes._

_Love you_

I smiled and took the note off the fridge.

I walked back into the boys' room and I started picking up their toys they left on the floor.

I hung up their coats and backpacks.

I went into our room and grabbed the laundry and started a load in the washer.

After I did that I went and laid down on the couch.

"Dad, can we please go play our game?"

"Shh. Your mother is resting."

I could hear them talking but I couldn't open my eyes. I was too tired.

"Sorry."

"Go into your rooms for a bit ok?"

"But dad…"

"Go."

I heard the boys' bedroom door close a few seconds later.

"Anne?" Kunihiko said gently shaking me.

"Hmm."

"Did you go see Dr. Makimora?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?" he asked.

I sat up and went into our room.

Kunihiko followed me.

I grabbed my purse and took it out.

I handed it to him.

"12 weeks." I said to him.

"We're having another baby?"

"Yea." I said looking down.

"Why do you look so upset?" he said grabbing my chin so I look at him. "This is great news."

"But we never talked about having any more children. I just want to make sure you are happy about this."

"I am very happy about this." He said kissing me. "Now how about we go and tell the boys." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out into the living room.

A few weeks later I was at the hospital working.

"Dr. Aikawa, I have your mother on the line."

"My mother?"

"Yes."

"Everything ok mom?"

"Yes, everything is great. Especially with the fact I had to hear form my grandsons that they are getting a brother or sister."

"They told you?"

"Yes they did. What I can't figure out is why you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to mother. I was going to this weekend when you came over for dinner."

"Well it seems they beat you to it."

"I can tell. Is this all you needed mom, I am kinda busy here."

"Yes, I will see you this weekend."

"Ok, o and tell Kunihiko when you see him that I will be late getting home. I have an emergency operation this evening."

"Sure, no problem. Bye."

"Bye."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Where is the chart for room 340?"

I was finishing up my rounds when I heard a commotion coming from the nurse's station.

I looked around the corner and all the nurses were gossiping over some 'hottie' at the nurse's station.

"What is going on?"

"There is this really sexy man talking with Nurse Danielle."

I looked over and saw Kunihiko standing there.

"He is really sexy." I said walking over to him.

"Wait what are you doing?"

I turned around and winked at them.

"What can I do for you?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Well you see I'm looking for my wife." He said looking at me.

"What does she look like?"

"Well she has brown hair that falls at her shoulders in a sexy way."

"Ok?"

"O and she has this amazing smile that can light up a room."

"Amazing smile, got it."

He leaned into me whispering in my ear. "O and she has this amazing ass too."

"Mr. Aikawa, I don't think you wife will appreciate you flirting with me."

"I don't think she will mind." He said kissing me slightly on the lips.

The next thing I hear are squeals from the nurses that I left.

"What is with them?"

"Apparently this really sexy guy was standing here."

"O really?"

"Yes."

"Should I be threatened by this man?"

"I don't know… he is pretty hot in his suit." I said smiling.

"Really…" he said smiling back at me

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you didn't get a chance to make your lunch and I doubt you ate any from the cafeteria so…I brought you this." He said holding a bag with a lunch in it for me.

"Thanks, I was starting to get hungry."

"I better go get the boys. I will see you later tonight."

"Ok, O I will be late. I have a surgery this evening."

"Ok, see you tonight." He said kissing me.

Before he left he looked back at the nurses and winked.

They all swooned when he did that.

"Alright, stop gawking at my husband and get back to work." I said taking my lunch to the lounge.

I was just getting out of surgery when I started to feel dizzy.

"Are you ok Dr. Aikawa?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I said sitting down.

"Here." She said handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you go home for tonight." Said a fellow doctor.

"Thanks but I need to finish going over my charts." I said standing up only to end up falling back in the chair.

"I got it. Go." He said walking off.

I waited a few minutes then went and grabbed my purse and drove home.

I arrived home a little after 1am.

I walked in and locked the door and started toward the bedroom when Kunihiko walked out.

"You're home." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, the surgery took longer than I thought." I said sitting my purse down.

"You ok?" he asked looking at me.

"Yea, I'm just tired. Ready to go to bed." I said walking toward the bedroom.

"How about I run you a hot bath?"

"That sounds amazing."

"Ok, why don't you get relax while I get it ready?"

"Ok." I said laying on the bed.

I was 6 months pregnant

I woke up and saw Kunihiko was looking at me.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Morning. Where you watching me sleep?"

"Yea, you fell asleep before you could take a bath last night."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Mom, Dad are you awake?" Cooper said knocking on the door.

"Come on in Cooper." I said.

"I think Ethan is sick." He said opening the door.

"What?"

I go into their rom and Ethan is shivering in bed.

I feel his forehead and it is a warm.

"You have a fever Ethan. You are staying home today." I say covering him up.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes he is fine. Go get ready for school Cooper."

"I'll go get the thermometer." Kunihiko said leaving the room.

A few minutes later he came back in the thermometer.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

"I will go call the school." Kunihiko said leaving the room.

After a minute the thermometer went off.

"You have a fever Ethan. You stay here and rest and I will get you some juice to drink."

"…Yes…ok thank you." Kunihiko said hanging up the phone.

"What did the school say?" I asked grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"They are going to send Ethan's homework home with Cooper today."

"Alright." I said pouring some juice and putting it back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom?" Ethan said walking out of his room.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I come and watch TV?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yea."

I walked over and put my hand on his forehead.

"Hmm…Well your fever seems to be gone."

"So can I?"

"Yes, but lunch will be ready soon." I say finishing cooking lunch.

I went into the kitchen and finished making soup for Ethan.

"Here you go sweetie." I said sitting the tray on the couch in front of him.

"Thank you." He said eating the soup.

I went a cleaned up the kitchen and sat in the living room.

*sigh*

I sighed as I sat down with a plop.

"Are you tired mom?"

"Yea, a little." I said leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Go lay down then."

"No, I will be fine."

"Mom, I'll be fine."

"Thank you Ethan but…"

"Do I need to call dad?"

"….Fine… just for 5 minutes." I said walking back into the bedroom.

I wasn't awake enough to argue with Kunihiko on the phone and Ethan was right, he will be fine.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

"What?!" I said rushing out into the living room.

I had been asleep for a little over 5 hours.

When I got to the living room, I could see the boys sitting at the dining table eating.

"Feel better mom?" Ethan asked.

"Yea…" I said looking confused. "Who?"

"Hey Anne." I turn around and Saeki was standing there drying his hands.

"Saeki…what?"

"Ethan called me about 2 and said that you were really tired and asked me to pick up Cooper."

"He did?"

"Yea, then when I got here, you were still asleep and I figured I would help the boys with their homework."

"Yea, and then we played legos…"

"Then we helped him make dinner."

The boys said while eating their dinner.

"Well, Thank you for doing everything." I said picking up the boy's plates and carrying them into the kitchen. "Go wash up." I said to them.

They both ran off to the bathroom.

"Thank you Saeki. I had no idea I was that tired. This pregnancy is making me more exhausted than when I was pregnant with Ethan and Cooper." I said putting the plates in the sink.

"It's no trouble at all Anne." He said smiling at me. "Have you heard from Kuni at all today?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering when he was getting home."

"He usually doesn't get home until maybe 10 on weekdays lately."

"Who helps you with everything around here?"

"They boys help me occasionally when they don't have homework, but most of the time they are asleep." I said putting the dishes away after I dried them.

I reached up but couldn't reach it.

"Here." Saeki said reaching up and putting the plates away.

"Thanks."

"Someone should be here helping you out. You shouldn't be doing this alone."

"I'm not, Kunihiko is here when he's not busy working."

"How often is that?" Saeki said.

"Look, I appreciate your concern Saeki, but I will be fine." I said getting a little upset.

"I'm sorry. I had not right…I just don't want you to over do it." He said taking my hand.

I looked at him.

He had this genuine worried look in his eyes.

I yanked my hand away.

"I…I think you better go." I said turning back to the sink.

He just stood there for a few second before saying anything.

"I'm here…if you need me Anne. Just give me a call." He said leaving.

_What was that?_

_Why would he do that?_

_Does he have feelings for me?_

_Even if he does I am married he shouldn't be doing that._

_Although I didn't mind it to be honest…I mean my heart is still racing a little._

I started thinking.

"Mom?"

"Huh…Yes sweetie?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I am fine…come one, let's go watch a movie." I said walking out into the living room.

"Can we watch Transformers?"

"Sure why not." I said smiling.

It was almost midnight.

The boys were in bed asleep.

I was lying in bed awake.

Thinking about what Saeki had said.

_I shouldn't be doing this on my own…but I'm not…am I?_

_Kunihiko is here on weekends helping out a lot…when he is not working._

_I knew that Kunihiko would be busy, especially when he took over the company._

_I don't know._

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and got a drink.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Your home."

"Yea, but I still have some work to finish." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Right." I said a little upset as I got a drink.

"You never answered my question. What are you still doing up?"

"Ayana won't stop kicking." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Well you should go lay down and try." He said laying his shirt on couch.

"I have been, I just got thirsty." I said picking it up.

"I need to finish working on some stuff." He said pulling his laptop out and sitting at the table.

"Right." I said sighing. "Good night."

"Hmm." He said not even looking my way.

I walked into the bathroom and tossed his shirt in the hamper.

That's when I noticed something on his color.

What is that?


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since I saw the lipstick smudge on Kunihiko's shirt collar.

It a Saturday night.

They boys were in bed and it was almost 1 am.

"Where is he?" I said to myself breathing as another contraction hit.

They started earlier that afternoon.

I thought they were Braxton hicks considering that I was only 7 ½ months along, but they kept getting stronger.

I grabbed my cell phone and called him.

"You've reached Kuniko Aikawa, I am not able to take your call. Leave me a message and I will call you back when I can."

His voicemail…again.

I called his office phone this time.

It just kept ringing and ringing.

"Ah.." I screamed as another contraction hit.

"Mom?"

"Cooper…what are you doing up?" I said breathing heavy.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, I need you to go wake Ethan up and get dressed ok."

"O..ok." he said running back to their room.

I looked at my phone and dialed Saeki's number.

Over the past month he has been the only one I can call for anything between medicine for the boys or to pick them up if I have to work late…he is an amazing person, no an amazing man. I don't know anyone else who would do what he has.

"Saeki, I need you to take me to the hospital…yes I know…ok." I said hanging up the phone.

I tried calling Kunihiko one last time.

It went to voicemail.

"I don't know why the hell you are not answering either of your phones but Saeki is taking me and the boys to the hospital. If you get this message we will be there." I said hanging up.

Saeki made it to the house in about 30 minutes.

"Anne?!"

"I'm in the bedroom." I said leaning against the bed railing.

"Where is Kunihiko?"

"I don't know…I…I tried….calling him." I said breathing through another contraction.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are in their room waiting. Take them to the car first." I said.

"Ok."

Saeki took the boys to the car.

"Ok, they are in the car. Can you walk?"

"I think so." I said.

The second I took a step a contraction hit that made me collapse.

"Maybe not."

"Ok." Saeki said.

He bent down and picked me up carrying me.

"Let's go."

We got to the hospital and they admitted me.

After being in labor for about 4 hours it was time to push.

"Were is Kunihiko?!" I screamed.

"We tried calling him but there is still no answer."

"Ok, Anne you need to push."

"Not without Kunihiko."

"Anne, I'm here ok?" Saeki said. "I know you rather have Kuni here but your daughter is coming if he is here or not."

"Ok…"

"Alright…next contraction I need you to push."

"Ahh!"

1 hour later.

"She will be fine Anne, she is strong like you." Saeki said holding my hand.

"But she was so small…and she wasn't breathing." I said crying.

"They have her on a breathing tube to help her. She just needs to start breathing on her own."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She will. Remember the doctor said that she is premature. It is normal."

"Thank you Saeki…for everything."

"Anytime." He said hugging me.

"Anne?"

I let go and Kunihiko was standing there.

"What is going on?" he said looking at me and Saeki.

"Kunihiko…where were you?"

"I was at work…I got your message."

"4 hours later?!"

"Anne."

"No…I called you so many times…I left you a message yesterday at 6 when the contractions started. You missed her being born Kunihiko!"

"Where is she?"

"She is in the NICU."

"What, why?"

"You would know if you were here."

"Anne."

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You should leave Kuni. She doesn't need to get upset." Said Saeki.

"And you're going to stay here and comfort her? Like hell."

"At least he has been here! You are never around anymore Kunihiko!"

"I'm working all the time trying to keep a roof over our head!"

"And that work involves screwing Grace?!"

His face paled as he looked at me.

"I saw the lipstick on your shirt collar a month ago. After that I could smell the perfume too."

"Anne…" he started to say.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I went to surprise you at work last week…I saw you and her in your office."

He just stood there.

"Get out." I said looking away.

"I'm sorry." He said leaving the room.

"Anne…"

"Please…I just want to be alone." I said not looking at Saeki.

"Ok." He said leaving the room.

Saeki's POV

I walked outside the room and Kuni was standing there.

"What the hell were you doing here?"

"She called me when you didn't answer to bring her and the boys to the hospital."

"Were you in there when Ayana was born?"

"Someone had to be there for her since you weren't."

"You were in there?"

"She needed me to be there for her and coach her, especially after they took Ayana away to the NICU immediately after she was born."

"You still shouldn't have been in there!"

"Wait…you think…Kuni, I may be a pervert most of the times but I would never do that. I stayed up by her head looking at her the whole time."

"Where are MY son's?"

"They are with her mother. I called her when we got here. She came right over, unlike you, and took them back to her house."

"Ok, you can go. I can take care of everything from here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I am here now. I can take care of MY wife without your help."

"I will leave when Anne tells me to. Besides last time I checked she told YOU to get out. So I don't think that…"

The next thing I see is Kuni's fist coming in contact with my face.

"What the hell?" A doctor said rushing over.

"I'm fine."

"You need to leave." He said to Kuni.

"My wife is in that room and I am not going anywhere."

"…Just go home Kunihiko…"

We all turned around and saw Anne standing there.

"Let's go." Said a security guard.

"Anne…" I ran up to here and she collapsed.

"I'm fine Saeki." She said using my support and walking back to the bed.

"Sir, Dr. Fredrickson wants to take a look at your nose."

"I'm fine."

"I'll be fine Saeki, I'm just going to sleep."

"Alright, I will be right back."

After a few minutes.

"Alright well it looks like it is just fractured and not broken."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you want us to send the bill to…Mr. Aikawa?" he said looking down at his paperwork. "He is the one that fractured your nose."

"No, just send it to me."

"Ok."

I walked back to the room and Anne was asleep.

I could not understand why anyone, especially Kuni, would hurt her like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Anne's POV

I woke up after what felt like all day.

I looked down and Saeki was asleep in the chair leaning on the bed.

"Saeki?" I said slightly shaking him.

"Hmm?... your awake." He said sitting up yawning.

"Where you here all night?"

"No, I went home and changed, got something to eat and came back."

"You don't have to stay here." I said.

"I know, but I want to be here for you."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious…"

"Saeki…"

"I know. You are married to Kuni love him."

"I am married to Kunihiko. I called him last night. We talked for a while and I found out that he has been cheating on me with Grace for 3 years. I don't know what I am feeling." I said looking down at my hands.

"Anne…"

"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for everything that you have done for me and the boys…its just, you're his best friend Saeki. Even if I did feel the same about you as you feel for me…I could not do that to Kunihiko.

"I understand, but I am still going to do whatever I can for you."

"Will you take me to see my daughter?"

"Let me get a wheelchair." He said walking out of the room to grab it.

He wheeled me down to the NICU where Ayana was.

We went into her room and I looked at her and started crying.

_My little girl._

She was so tiny, a cover over her eyes.

Tubes and wires attached everywhere.

"She is doing really good Mrs. Aikawa. Her stats are way up, and she started breathing on her own."

"She did?"

"Yes mam."

I smiled and started crying again.

"Can I hold her?"

"Do you want to try an feed her a bottle?"

"Yes."

She unhooked some wires and wrapped a blanket around her and handed her to me.

"She is so small."

"She is, but she is adorable." The nurse said handing me the little bottle of formula.

I tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing, she hasn't got her sucking motion just yet."

"She will though." I said handing the bottle back to the nurse.

"Yes she will." The nurse said walked out to give us some privacy.

"She is adorable." Saeki said looking at her.

"Yes she is."

I sat there for I don't know how long before we had to leave. The nurse had to change her and change some of the tubing.

"Here you go." Saeki said helping me back into bed.

"Thanks."

"Knock knock." My mother said walking in. "These two wanted to see you so bad, I hope it was ok?"

"Of course, Hey boys."

"Mom.."

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"Where is Ayana?"

"She is in another room. She was born a little early so they are taking care of her."

"Can we go see her?"

"I don't know…I just got back in here and they are changing her."

"That's ok, why don't I take the boys down to the cafeteria and then take them to see her." Saeki said.

"Are you sure?"

"I was getting a little hungry anyway."

"Thanks. Be good boys."

"Bye mom." They both said leaving.

"Where is Kunihiko?"

"At home I guess."

"You don't know?"

"No mom, I don't."

"What happened?"

"I don't know what I am supposed to do." I said starting to cry.

"O Anne." She said handing me a tissue. "Tell me what happened."

"Well…"

I told her everything that I had found out and that had happened over the last few months.

"And with Kunihiko doing what he did and Saeki being so…amazing… helping me and the boys, I am just confused on what I am feeling."

"I don't know what to tell you sweetie."

"But you left dad when you found out."

"I know but there weren't two little boys and a newborn in the mix."

"So you're saying I need to stay with him?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I am just saying that before you do anything…think about how it will affect the boys and Ayana." She said giving a hug. "I better go, the boys probably want to go and see Kunihiko."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime." She said as she smiled before she left the room.

I laid in bed and just stared at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do?_

_Should I leave Kunihiko?_

_Should I stay?_

_Should I act on how Saeki is feeling?_

But then I remembered everything that my mother had said

"_Just think about how it will affect the boys and Ayana."_

_If I did leave Kunihiko, the boys will be devastated and then Ayana would only see him part of the time._

_If I stay than everything will be as it always had…well almost._

_If I act on Saeki's feelings, then I could hurt what relationship I have with the boys. And if I don't feel the same I could hurt Saeki too._

I just laid in bed and cried not knowing what to do anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few weeks, Ayana was released from the hospital.

I stayed at the hospital until they released her. I refused to leave without her.

She was breathing on her own and had finally started to eat and gain weight like she should so they allowed her to be released.

I walked in the door.

"Welcome Home mom!" I heard the boys say.

"O wow." I looked and there they were holding a sign. "Look at that!"

"We made it ourselves."

"Here." Cooper said handing me a card.

I looked at it.

It had a heart drawn on it.

I opened it.

"I love it. Thank you guys."

"Alright boys, why don't you go finish your homework." Kunihiko said.

"Here is the last bag Anne."

"Thanks Saeki."

"Anytime, See ya." He said without even looking at me.

He was still mad.

*_Flashback_*

"_When is Ayana getting released?" Saeki said eating his dinner with me._

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Are you going back home?"_

"_Where else would I go?"_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_I do…*sigh*… I have laid in this bed the whole time thinking about nothing else."_

"_And yet you are still going back?"_

"_He is the father of my children Saeki, it's just not that simple to leave."_

"_So you do want to leave."_

"_I wasn't saying that either…look, when she is released I am going home to my husband and sons…to stay. I don't have any plans to leave Kunihiko."_

"_Even after what he did?"_

"_Especially after what he did. I want him to know that we can get past this. That we can move on and be a family. If I just got up and left it would crush him and…"_

"_Who cares?! Look at what he did to you?! He missed Ayana's birth because he was with…whatever her name is."_

"_I care! It's not just him that this affects Saeki, it affects the boys and Ayana too! If I left, then it would hurt the boys, and as for Ayana, she would only end up seeing him part of the time and I don't want her growing up like that."_

"_How do you know that he won't do it again? I mean it went on for 3 years!"_

"_I know he fired Grace. I know that doesn't mean he won't do it again but it's a start."_

"_I think that is foolish."_

"_I am sorry you feel that way."_

"_You should just stay with me. Bring the boys and Ayana."_

"_I appreciate the offer Saeki but I can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want you thinking that I feel that way about you. I rather not risk losing the friendship we have because I led you on."_

"_Fine do what you want. Go back to him. Let him hurt you again." He said getting up and walking out of the room._

"_Saeki!" I tried to yell after him._

_*End Flashback*_

"Welcome home." Kunihiko said looking at me.

"Thanks." I said walking past him into our bedroom.

"Anne?"

"What is it Kunihiko?" I said taking Ayana out of her carseat.

"Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about. We already talked everything over before I left the hospital." I said laying down closing my eyes.

"I know but…" He sighed.

"But what?" I said sitting up.

"I can't just pretend nothing happened."

"What?"

"Anne…"

"You can't pretend nothing happened? Are you serious?"

"Calm down, the boys will here you."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Kunihiko! We talked about this all before I left the hospital. I thought we both agreed to forget this ever happened. To move on and try and put everything back together, and now you are telling me you can't?"

"If I could I would Anne. I would forget everything that I had done and try to make it up to you forever. I will still try but it is not going to be as simple as I thought to forget."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Grace called me last night."

"Grace called you? What did she threaten you? Tell you that if you didn't continue seeing her that she would go to the press?"

"She isn't that kind of person Anne."

"Do I look like I care about what kind of person she is Kunihiko!"

"Alright, I understand you are upset Anne. I get that but it doesn't mean you can insult her like that!"

"What?…you…"

"Anne…"

"You fell in love with her didn't you."

"It's not something I can control Anne."

"You can't forget everything that has happened because…you love her?"

He just stood there.

"I can't believe you are throwing away our marriage over a fling."

"Anne …"

"I never thought I would see the day that you would do that, let alone have an affair."

"Anne…"

"You are unbelievable!"

"She's pregnant!" he yelled.

"What?"

"That is why I wasn't there for you at the hospital."

I just sat there not saying a thing.

"She called me while I was working and asked me to meet her that it was something important."

*_Flashback*_

"_I can't Grace, I have to finish this report and go home."_

"_Please Kunihiko…its important."_

"_Then tell me."_

"_Not over the phone."_

_*sigh* "Grace…"_

"…_Please…"_

"_Fine…I'll meet you at the usual place in 15." Kunihiko said leaning back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair._

_He walked out of the office and passed by the over-night security guard._

"_I'm going out for a bite to eat Vince, I'll be back later." _

"_Have a good dinner Mr. Aikawa." Vince said returning to his work._

_Kunihiko reach their usual place a few minutes later._

_It was a bench on top of a hill where you could see the town below lit up._

"_Grace." He said walking up to the bench._

"_Kunihiko." She said walking up to him wrapping her arms around him._

_He put his arms around her and hugged her back._

"_What is it you wanted to talk to me about."_

"_I…I don't….please don't hate me." She said starting to tear up._

"_Hey, what is wrong?" He said lifting her face to his and wiping her tears away._

"_I never meant for this to happen."_

"_What?" he said looking at her, confused._

_She reached into her purse and pulled out a photo._

"_Here, this is what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_He looked at the photo._

_His eyes got wide._

"_You're pregnant?"_

_*End Flashback*_

"So you were with her talking about her pregnancy when I was having Ayana?"

"Yes. I left my cell phone in my office. That is why I didn't get your message."

"You mean you sat outside on a bench for 4 hours talking with her?"

"…" he just looked away.

"You took her back to her house?"

"Yes."

"Did you leave?"

"No."

"You stayed with her?"

"Yes."

"Did you two…"

"Anne…"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes…"

I just sat there holding Ayana trying my hardest to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat there on the bed, watching Ayana sleep in her basinet.

They boys were in their room sleeping.

"I think that's everything." Kuni said sitting his bag on the bed.

I didn't even look at him.

He walked out of the room and headed toward the front door.

"You're really going to leave…" I said as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Anne…"

"I get that you don't love me anymore but how can you do this to the boys and Ayana?"

"She needs me Anne."

"So do they, Ayana is not even a month old Kunihiko!"

"This is something I have to do. I'm sorry." He said walking out the door.

I can't believe it, after almost 10 years he left.

I sat there on the couch and just cried.

I woke up a few hours later hearing Ayana cry.

I went into our…_my_…room.

I picked her up and sat on the bed to feed her.

I looked around the room and tears started to fall again.

The closet was half empty, his shoes and ties…everything was gone.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

I finally gave up and got up at 5:30, took a quick shower and started making breakfast.

I went in the boys' room and woke them up at 6:30.

"Boy's, it's time to get up." I said turning the light on.

"No, I want to stay in bed."

"I know Ethan but you both have school." I said opening their curtains. "Be up and dressed in 15, I made pancakes."

I went into the bedroom and got Ayana dressed.

The boys were dressed, fed, and ready to go when the bus arrived.

After they left I got Ayana ready and went to take her to my mothers.

"I don't know why you didn't take more time off Anne, it has not been a month yet."

"I know, but I am going to go stir crazy at home all the time."

"I'm surprised Kunihiko didn't argue with you about this." She said picking up Ayana from her car seat.

"…Yea…" I said sitting the diaper bag down.

"Is he not taking off to help with Ayana?"

"He can't, He has a major client he is trying to persuade so…"

"Anne?"

"Yea?"

"Is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem…sad."

"I'm fine mom really. There are bottled in the bag that need to be refrigerated and I will be back to pick her up after I pick the boys up."

"Why can't Kunihiko pick her up?"

"Mom…I can't do this now. I have to go to work. Bye." I said kissing Ayana on the head and leaving.

I managed to make it through work even with everyone saying I should still be at home.

I left early and went and grabbed some groceries before picking the boys up.

"Where is dad?"

"Yea, he usually picks us up."

"He had to work boys so I came to pick you up." I said starting the car back up.

"But he always picks us up."

"I know Ethan and I am sorry but he couldn't pick you up today okay!" I said raising my voice a little.

"…ok…"

"I'm sorry, mommy is tired. How about we go see grandma and pick up Ayana."

"We're going to go see grandma!"

"Yay!"

When we got there they boys jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Grandma!" They both said hugging her.

"There are my two favorite boys. How was school?"

"It was cool, we went on a field trip to…"

They were telling her what they did when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Anne."

"Hi Kunihiko. I'll be right back mom." I said walking into the kitchen. "What do want?"

"You're at your mothers?"

"Yes, she watched Ayana while I was at work.

"You shouldn't be going back to work so soon Anne."

"I don't think you should be telling me what I should and shouldn't do Kunihiko. What is it you called about?"

"I was at work today and I called our lawyer."

"Lawyer?"

"Yes, I talked to him about starting the process for divorce and…"

"Divorce?"

"Anne, there is no point in staying married if we live in two different houses."

"Then move back home. They boys asked why you didn't pick them up today."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you had to work."

"I can't move back home Anne, you know that."

"Why not?"

"Because…I do not see any point of dragging this out if there is nothing left between us."

"Kunihko…"

"You know how I feel and I think this is for the best."

"…What did the lawyer say?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"He said it should be pretty simple process if we figure everything out. Like the assests, filing taxes, and custody…"

"Custody?"

"Yes, how we are going to share custody. When they will be with you and when they will be with me and Gr…"

"I won't allow you to bring them around her Kunihiko."

"Ok, I understand. But we still need to figure everything out."

"Ok."

"He can meet with us next week."

"…Next…week?"

"Yea, will that work with your schedule?"

"Yea…that will be fine."

"Good….huh…yea I will be there in a second. I have to go Anne. I'll see you next week." He said hanging up.

I sat in my mother's kitchen crying in my hands when she walked in.

"Anne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said wiping the tears away.

"It's not nothing. What did Kunihiko want to talk to you about?"

"There is a lot that I have not told you mom."

"Like what?" She said sitting down next to me.

"You remember what I told you at the hospital right?"

"Yes."

"The reason Kunihiko didn't argue with me about working, or stay home with Ayana, or pick the boys up himself is because he moved out."

"What?"

"He left last night."

"You kicked him out?"

"No, I want to fix our marriage mom. Kunihiko left on his own. I tried to stop him but…"

"Why would he leave?"

"He left to be with Grace."

"What?!"

"She told him that she was pregnant and he left."

"He still shouldn't leave his family just because his mistress is pregnant."

"He fell in love with her."

"…"

"He just called me asking me to meet with a lawyer next week to start the process for divorce." I said starting to cry.

"Oh Anne."

"I don't know what I am going to tell the boys." I said crying.

My mother pulled me into her chest as I cried.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into our lawyer's office a few minutes late.

"Hello Anne."

"Jack." I said sitting down.

"Did Kunihiko explain everything to you?"

"Yes."

"Ok well, what I need you both to do is go through everything you own and split it up between you two. Such as your car, bank accounts, and the house."

"She can have the house." Kunihiko said.

"Ok." Jack said writing that down.

"What about your bank?"

"We never combined our accounts. And the cars we both have in our own name so we don't need to do that either."

"So all that is left is the little things here and there. Kunihiko, is there anything you want to have, something that is important to you. I need to right this down."

"My work papers from the house, pictures of the boys and Ayana. That is pretty much anything that I definitely want."

"Anne?"

"I can get you pictures of the boys, and you can come by and grab what work you need but I haven't got a picture of Ayana yet."

"Ok."

"Now all you two need to do is figure out the custody."

"We want shared custody."

"Ok and have you two figured out how you guys are going to do that?"

"They boys and Ayana will stay with Anne. The boys will come stay with me the first and second to last weekend of the month during school and then stay for a month here and there during the summer. Ayana will stay with Anne and when she is older she will start doing the same." Kunihiko said.

"And holidays?"

"We will rotate the holidays every year. Like this year they will be with me the day before or after the holiday and then stay with Anne on the holiday. The next year it will be reversed."

"Ok, well you guys have made it pretty simple process."

"I'm glad we didn't make it hard for you Jack."

"Anne." Kunihiko said glaring at me.

"Sorry Jack."

"No it's alright. This is a difficult time."

"So what's next?" Kunihiko asked.

….We left the office a few hours later.

"I'll pick the boys up on Friday from school?"

"That is fine."

"Ok."

"Kunihiko?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to get this done?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I... you haven't been moved out for 24 hours before you called me about this."

"I just don't see why we should put this off."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What would you have done if I never found out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you still be lying and cheating on me behind my back?"

"I don't know Anne." He said turning around walking off.

I got into my car and drove home.

"How was she mom?" I asked walking in the house.

"She was fine, she just fell asleep."

"Ok. Thanks for watching her." I said sighing and plopping onto the couch.

"You ok?"

"I'm doing great mom, my husband left me to be with his pregnant mistress. He is filing for divorce and our daughter just turned a month old. So I am just peachy." I said getting angry.

"…"

"Sorry mom, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's fine."

"I don't know what I am going to tell the boys. I have managed to keep them at bay by saying he is working a lot but…he is coming on Friday to pick them up from school for the weekend."

"You need to tell them Anne, they will be wondering what's going on when he comes on Friday and they have to leave to go to another place."

*sigh*

"Mom we're home!" Ethan said coming into living room.

"Look, I got an A on my spelling!" Cooper said showing me his test.

"Wow, that is great! Good Job!"

"Where is dad, I want to show him?" He asked.

"Actually guys, we need to talk." I said sitting them both down.

I looked at my mom.

"I better go. I will call you later." She said leaving.

"Thanks again." I said as she left.

"Mom, what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Well, it's about me and your dad…"I started to explain to them what was going on.

About 45 minutes later.

"But why are you guys not going to be married anymore?"

"Sometimes…two people get married they are in love…but sometimes…they fall out of love."

"So you and dad don't love each other anymore?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't explain why." I said looking at them.

The last thing I want to do is have the boys hate their father for what he has done.

"So…what's going to happen with dad?"

"Well, he found his own place where he lives now."

"Do we have to move?"

"Not exactly. Your dad is coming on Friday to pick you both up from school for the weekend."

"So we are staying with him?"

"Just for the weekend. On Monday he will take you both to school and then I will be here when you get home from school."

"What about Ayana? Is she going?"

"No, she is still too little to go."

"I don't want to go somewhere else. Dad should be here with us!"

"I know Ethan. I am sorry but that is not going to happen."

"It's not fair!" he said running to his room slamming the door.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love us?"

"O Cooper, of course I do. Your dad and I both love you, Ethan and Ayana very much. No matter what happens that is never going to change."

"But you and dad don't love each other anymore."

"That is different."

"How?"

"Because being married to someone and loving them is different than loving someone as a mom and dad. No matter what happens, me and your dad will always love you and your brother and sister ok?"

"Ok…can I go to my room?"

"Yea."

He hoped off the couch and walked to his room closing the door as he went in.

The next moment Ayana started crying.

"I know sweetie," I said picking her up. "I'm sorry this is happening but everything will be ok." I said sighing as I changed her.


	15. Chapter 15

That Friday before school.

"Ok, do you both have everything for this weekend?"

"Yea."

"Pajamas?"

"Yes"

"Change of clothes?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrushes."

"Mom.." Cooper said looking annoyed.

"Ok, sorry."

"I still don't see why we have to go mom. I don't want to." Ethan said grabbing his jacket.

"I know, but you should spend time with your dad. You can ask him anything you want if you have any questions ok?"

*Honk Honk*

"There is the bus. See you on Monday." I said giving them both hugs and kisses.

"Bye mom." They said as they left.

Ethan stopped.

He turned around and ran up to me.

"Bye mom." He said hugging me tight.

"Bye." I said hugging him. "Be good for your dad!"

I closed the door and went to clean up the kitchen.

After I was done I looked at their bags on the ground.

I picked them up and Ayana and walked out to my car.

I drove to Kunihiko's office.

I haven't been there since I saw him and Grace in his office.

I was riding on the elevator and it opened.

I looked and saw her.

Grace was back working as his assistant.

"Is he in his office?"

"M…Mrs. Aikawa!"

"Is Kunihiko in his office?"

"Yes, but he…"

"Thanks." I say not letting her finish.

When I walked in he was on the phone.

"I know but call them back anyway…No…Look I.." He looked up and saw me. "I'll have to call you back." He said hanging up the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off the boys' bags for the weekend." I said sitting the bags down on the floor.

"Ok, thanks." He said turning back to his work.

"I see she is back to being your assistant." I said looking out the window at her.

She was looking in watching me.

"Yes. I saw no point in firing her."

"So you lied?"

"Huh?"

"When I was in the hospital you said you fired her."

"I did but why does that matter now."

"What happened to you Kunihiko?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were never this cold, to anyone."

"People change Anne."

"Sometimes not for the better."

"I have a phone call to get back to, was there anything else?" he said sounding annoyed.

"No."

"Ok, bye." He said picking up the receiver.

I walked out of his office past Grace.

"Have a good day Mrs. Aikawa." She said smiling at me.

"Yea." I said walking out.

I drove back home and decided to take another week of work.

Thankfully the hospital understood since Ayana was just turning a month old.

I was cleaning the living room when there was a knock at the door.

I went over and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to check up on you." Saeki said walking in.

"Saeki told us that you and Kuni got in a huge fight." Takao said following him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yuta asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry you guys."

"Where is he?"

"He is at work." I said starting to make some Coffee.

"What?"

"He should be here with you right now trying to fix everything."

Then Saeki spotted the paperwork from the lawyer.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said snatching it from his hand.

"It didn't look like nothing."

*sigh*

"Here." I said handing it back to him.

Takao and Yuta gathered around him to see what it was.

"Anne…these are…" Takao said.

"I know what they are."

"You're divorcing Kuni?"

"That's what he wants…" I said pouring them coffee.

"What?" Takao and Yuta said at the same time.

"Yep, he moved out and the next day he called our lawyer." I said sitting their mugs down in front of them.

"Saeki, why are you not shocked?"

"Because I didn't tell you some things."

"Like what?"

Saeki looked at me.

They both turned and looked at me.

"Anne?" Takao said.

I sighed and ran fingers through my hair.

I told them what happened.

"No way…Kuni was having an affair?"

"I never thought Kuni would do that…Saeki maybe, but never Kunihiko."

"Hey!" Saeki said hitting Yuta on the arm.

"Ow…What? I was just being honest."

"Wait, so Kuni left you for her?"

"Yea, he said that he loves her."

"What about the boys and Ayana?"

"The boys are staying over there this weekend and Ayana will start going to see him when she gets bigger."

"So you are ok with this?"

"Of course not, but I can't make him do what he doesn't want to do."

"Have you two really talked through this to make sure it's what you want?"

"No, whenever I try and talk to him about it he just changes the subject or just won't even answer."

"So he might not even want this." Takao said.

"If he didn't want this then why would he leave?"

They just looked down and drank their coffee.

"What can I do? I want to make this work but if he doesn't even want to talk about it then there is nothing I can do."

I stood there at the counter drinking coffee with them in silence.

Ayana woke up a few minutes later.

I went over to pick her up.

"I appreciate you guys coming over but I am fine."

"If you're sure." Yuta said.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call us." Takao said.

"Thanks."

"We better go." Takao said sitting his cup down.

They all walked toward the door.

"Thanks again guys."

"Anytime."

"See ya."

Yuta and Takao walked out the door.

"Aren't you coming Saeki?" Yuta asked.

"I think I will stay for a while, I'll see you guys later." Said Saeki.

"Ok. Bye." Yuta said closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to stay here Saeki, I am fine. Really."

"I know but…there are some things we need to talk about."


	16. Chapter 16

"What is there left to talk about?" I said turning and walking into the kitchen.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"For the way I acted at the hospital." He said walking around the counter. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Your right, you shouldn't have."

"I just…I don't understand why you wanted to come back after everything he did."

"I explained it to you and…"

"I know," he said cutting me off. "That is why I wanted to apologize. I don't want the friendship we have to be thrown away because I have a bad temper." He said sighing. "I am sorry."

"I know." I said washing the mugs.

"So…are we ok?"

I turned around.

"If you think I would let that attitude get between our friendship after everything you have said and done over the years then you really don't know me."

"True." He said laughing a little. "I am sorry." He said hugging me.

"I know."

"So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, since the boys are with Kunihiko. I was going to clean this house like no other with Ayana and then stay home, watch a movie, and drown my sorrows in ice cream."

"I got a better idea."

"Really?"

"Yea." He said with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Have your mom watch Ayana tonight and be ready by 7."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope. See Ya." He said leaving.

I laughed a little and went back to cleaning the mugs.

*That evening*

"Thanks again mom for watching her."

"Of course," she said picking up Ayana and smiling at her. "So you have no idea what he has planned?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, have fun."

*Ding Dong*

"That's him."

"Hey, you ready?" Saeki asked.

"Yea, Thanks again mom I will be back later."

"Have fun." She said as I closed the door.

I got in the car and Saeki drove for about 25 minutes.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

Then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?...yes….everything is ready?...ok see you guys in a few." He said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Yuta, he is meeting us."

"Where?"

"You will see." He said pulling into a parking lot.

"What are we doing here?"

"You will see." He said getting out of the car and opening my door. "Close your eyes." He said.

"Seriously?" I said giving him a look.

"Close 'em."

"Alright." I said closing my eyes.

He took my hand and I followed him.

"What's going on?"

"Just wait." He said.

We walked for a few minutes.

"Ok, open them."

I opened my eyes.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Wha?!"

I looked around and everyone was there.

Yuta, Takao, Ren, Yamato, Kyoichi, Haruka, the head nurse Danielle from the hospital as well as so many others.

I just stood there dumbfounded.

"You forgot it was your birthday didn't you?"

"I guess I did." I said looking around at everyone smiling and started to cry. "Excuse me…" I said running back outside leaning against the car.

"Anne?"

I turned around and Haruka was standing there.

"I'm sorry…" I said smiling a little smile.

"There is no reason to be sorry. Saeki told the all of us what happened."

"All of you?!"

"NO!...sorry, just us that go to long island…or use to."

"O…ok" I said relieved.

"We know you might not be up to celebrating but we couldn't just let you stay at home on your birthday."

I smiled at him.

"Ready?" He said holding his arm out to me.

"Yea." I said sliding my arm around his walking in.

I walked in and everyone came up and gave me a hug and wished me happy birthday.

After a while, the party was really going. Everyone was having a good time dancing and drinking.

"Are you having a good time?" Takao said to me.

"I am thank you."

"Anytime."

"I don't know what I would do without you guys." I said smiling at everyone.

"Okay, can we have the birthday girl come out to the center of the room." Danielle said over the Microphone.

"What?" I said looking at everyone.

They just gave me a look like they didn't know what was going on….even though I know they did.

I walked out to the middle of the room.

"Okay, so today we are here to celebrate Anne's Birthday today so…." She said waving her hand over toward the other side of the room. "Why don't we all…sing."

I looked over and there was a giant sheet cake decorated.

"Ready…. Happy Birthday To You…."

Everyone was singing and I couldn't help but start crying.

But for the first time in these last few months…they were happy tears.

When they got done everyone started clapping and I blew out the candles.

One of the other doctors at the hospital started to cut the cake and pass it out to everyone.

After the cake everyone started dancing and talking.

I was sitting at the bar looking around.

I saw all the guys sitting at a table talking.

It amazed me that after all these years they are still so close.

I was amazed at how much they did to make sure I had a good birthday, especially with everything going on.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

I turned around and saw Haruka sitting next to me.

"Just looking at everyone dancing and having a fun time."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Having a good time."

"I am." I said taking a drink of Shochu on the rocks.

"You don't look like it, come on." He said taking my hand and leading me out onto the dance floor.

We started dancing and having a blast.

Pretty soon all they guys came out onto the dance floor to dance.

Next thing I know it is almost 2 am.

The party was starting to die down.

I went up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Everyone."

The music died down and everyone looked at me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming out and making this the most memorable birthday ever. I also wanted to thank Yuta, Takao, Saeki, Ren, Yamato, Haruka and Danielle for putting this all together…I will never forget this birthday." I put the mic down and everyone started clapping.

I walked over to the guys.

"Thank you guys, for everything. I'm going to head home."

"Ok, call us if you need anything."

"Where is Saeki?" I asked.

"I think he is getting to know Danielle a little better." Takao said pointing in the direction of them.

"Well shoot. He was my ride here."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Said Takao.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, Leslie is at home waiting for me anyway." He said smiling.

Leslie was Takao's wife. They had gotten married 4 years ago.

"Thanks."

I said bye to everyone as I passed by them.

I finally got home about 3.

I walked in the door and the lights were off.

I went back into the bedroom and my mother was asleep on the bed.

I looked over and Ayana was asleep in her basinet.

"Mom…mom."

"Hmm?" she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm just letting you know I am home. You can stay here for the night. Its already 3."

"3?" she looked at the clock.

"Yea, I am sorry I was out so late."

"It is fine, Saeki and everyone came over to my house before I came over and told me what they planned."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"Anytime."

"Everything will be ok…right?"

"What?"

"Everything with the boys and Ayana…"

"Everything will be fine. It will be hard at first, especially with the boys."

"I know Ethan has already got upset about it."

"You will be fine Anne, you are strong just like your father."

I laid there in bed with my mom and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been 2 years since Kunihiko and I have divorced. They boys had just turned 10 and Ayana was 2.

"Boys! Let's go, your dad will be here to get you in 5 minutes!" I yelled at them.

"Daddy!"

"Yes Ayana, daddy will be here to get you in a few minutes." I said cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ready." Cooper said coming out with his bag.

"Got everything?"

"Yes mom."

"What about your inhaler?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I said holding it up. "You can't forget this." I said handing it to him.

"I don't want to go to dads." Ethan said walking into the living room.

"Why not? I thought you guys had a lot of fun over there?"

"We do but Hailey is a brat and Xander cries all night." Ethan said sitting on the couch.

Since Kunihiko and I had gotten divorced, him and Grace has gotten married. She had Hailey soon after and now they had their son Xander too.

"Well he is only 2 months old Ethan, you remember Ayana was like that too."

"I know."

*Ding Dong*

"That would be your dad." I said walking over and opening the door.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

I opened the door and Orimitsu Kikuchi was standing there.

"I thought I would come by and say hi."

"Orimitsu!" they boys yelled running over and giving him a hug.

"Mitsu!" Ayana said running over.

"There is my favorite girl!" he said picking her up.

Orimitsu and I had started dating almost a year ago.

I met him at the hospital, he was actually a patient in the E.R. when I was working there. He had cut his hand open at work.

Since then we have been going out and occasionally when the kids are with Kunihiko he will stay over.

The kids all love him and he is great with everything going on with me and Kunihiko too.

"Knock Knock." Kunihiko said walking in. "The door was open."

"Hi Kuni." Orimitsu said.

"What are you doing here?" Kunihiko asked.

"I came by to say bye to the boys and Ayana, then I am take Anne out."

"Right…You guys all ready to go?" Kunihiko asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, lets go!" he said walking over to Orimitsu, "Let's go Ayana, Hailey is waiting for you at home." He said taking Ayana from him.

"I will bring them back next weekend since school is out."

"Sounds good." I say walking him to the door.

"Bye mom." Cooper said leaving.

"Bye, be good." I said watching them leave and then closing the door.

"So, wha…" I said as I turned around not getting the chance to finish my sentence.

Orimitsu pushed me against the door and kissed me.

"I have been waiting to do that all week." He said smiling at me.

"Really?"

"Well I have been out of town all week, so I haven't seen you at all."

"I've missed you two." I said kissing him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since Ayana and the boys are gone all week, we might enjoy some time together by ourselves."

"I like that idea, but I still have to work Orimitsu."

"Can't you take some time off? I'm sure you have some vacation time you haven't used with all you work."

"Orimitsu, I'm a neurosurgeon, the only one at the hospital. I can't leave them without knowing someone else can take over."

"Of course, I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess from lunch.

"When do you have to go to work?" he asked.

"Actually…they told me to take a mandatory vacation because I have so much vacation time piled up."

"So that whole thing there…" he said pointing to where we were just standing.

"I just wanted you to understand that I can't always do that…Last time you were here you asked me to take time off then too and I couldn't."

"I get it."

"Thank you."

"So…" he said kissing my neck. "We have the whole house to ourselves for the week."

"Yep."

"So….go get ready. We are going out tonight." He said letting me go.

"What?"

"Go." He said smacking my ass as I walked out of the kitchen looking back at him confused.

After I got in the shower, I was in the bathroom drying off when Orimitsu walked in.

"Ah! Orimitsu I'm not dressed!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before Anne."

"That's not the point!" I said smacking him on the arm.

"Relax I just came in to tell you to make sure you dress nice. I need to head back to my place and change." He said kissing me. "I'll be back."

"Ok." I said kissing him before he walked out.

_Dress nice? Where are we going?_

I thought to myself as I finished drying my hair

I finished getting ready and was checking my makeup in the mirror when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." I said as I went to answer it

When I opened it Orimitsu was standing there in a suite.

"You ready?"

"Where are we going?" I asked locking the front door.

"It is a surprise." He said walking me to his car.

He opened my door for me and then got in.

"Here, put this on." He said handing me a blindfold.

"You can't be serious." I said looking at him.

"Please."

I sighed and put the blindfold on.

"Can you see anything?"

"No."

"OK, here we go." He said starting the car.

We drive around for a little while before the car stops.

"Can I take it off?"

"Not yet." He said getting out of the car.

He came around and opened my car door.

"Take my hand." He said taking my hand and leading me.

I can hear a door open and close again.

"Orimitsu?"

"Just one more second." He said letting go of my hand.

I can hear him moving around.

"Ow…damnit!" I heard him yell.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea just give me one more second."

I stood there for a few minutes.

"Orimitsu."

"Hold on a sec…Woah!"

*Crash*

I pulled the blindfold off and saw that we were in his apartment.

There were candles on the table with roses.

I looked over and there he was.

Orimitsu was on the floor covered in what I suspect was our dinner.

"…mph…"

"Its not funny, I was trying to have a romantic dinner ready for you."

But I couldn't stop laughing.

I walked over to help him up.

But instead he pulled me over and I fell into the mess.

"Hey."

"That's what you get for laughing at me."

"O yea…take that." I said taking a hand full of the food and tossing it at his face.

"Hey." He said wiping it off and then throwing it back at me.

We sat on the ground having a food fight.

After a few minutes I look at him. He has the food all over his clothes and hair.

"Hahaha…You should see yourself." I said laughing.

"You one to talk." He said laughing.

I looke down and my dress is covered and the food even went down my dress too.

We sat there laughing at each other.

Next thing I know Orimitsu is looking at me.

We stare at each other and lean in for a kiss.

*Bong…Bong*

The clock in his place starts going off making us jump.

"I always hated that clock." He said hanging his head.

"We need to get cleaned up anyway." I said standing up.

"Yea, I guess we should." He said standing up too.

I picked up the plates that he dropped and he picked up what food he could.

"You can go take a shower Orimitsu, I can clean this up."

He didn't answer.

"Orimitsu…" I said looking at him.

"Why don't we take one together?" he said looking at me.

Looked at him and he had this look in his eyes.

"Okay." I said letting him lead me back to the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Orimitsu and I got out of the shower and cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry I ruined our dinner."

"You didn't ruin it."

"You are sitting on my couch in my shirt eating pizza."

"And what is wrong with that. I am relaxed and happy."

"Still, I think it would have been nice to have a romantic dinner."

"I think tonight, even with the food fight, was amazing." I said kissing him.

"Especially the shower." He said smirking at me."

"Orimitsu you…" Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Anne?"

"Kunihiko?"

"I need you to meet me at the hospital with Cooper."

"Hospital what happened?"

"He doesn't have his inhaler."

"I gave it to him to pack right before you got there."

"Well it wasn't there."

"Alright, I am on my way." I said hanging up my cell.

"Everything ok?"

"No, I need to head to the hospital and meet Cooper and Kunihiko there." I said getting up and walking into his room.

"I'll come with you."

"No, its ok."

"You need a ride anyway."

"…right…" I said looking for my shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my shoes."

"You might want to put these on." He said tossing a pair of his sweats at me.

"Right."

I got dressed and went to the hospital with Orimitsu to meet Kunihiko with Cooper.

"Cooper!" I said walking up to Kunihiko.

"There you are what took you so long?"

"It's been barley 25 minutes since you called me Kunihiko calm down. How are you doing?" I asked cooper.

"He is doing better." Said Dr. Cedrick. "Hey Anne."

"Hi Bill."

"I gave him a breathing treatment and it seems to have helped a lot. I want to keep him here for a few more hours before I let him go."

"Ok thanks."

"If you had just made sure he had packed his inhaler we wouldn't have had to come to the emergency room."

"It's not just my fault. Where is the backup that I gave you to keep at your house?"

"If you would have just made sure to pack it…"

"Don't blame me for this Kunihiko…" I started to say. I closed the curtain so Cooper wouldn't see us. "…*sigh*…look I don't want to argue right now. You can go ahead and go home, I can take him back home when he is released."

"No I can take him back home Anne, It is my week to have them." He said with an attitude.

"Okay, I'm not trying to take time away on your weekend. I just thought that you might need to get home and be with Grace and Xander."

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"You know what…I am so sick of you giving me an attitude. I don't know what I ever did to make you act this way towards me but I am so sick of you talking to me like that, especially in front of our kids."

"Like you don't do the same, trying to turn the boys against me."

"What in the hell are you talking about? If I wanted to turn them against you I would have told them why we divorced in the first place."

"Whatever…I can handle it from here so just leave."

*sigh* I opened the curtain and went over to Cooper.

"Hey, I'm going to head home. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea. Dr. Cedrick helped."

"Okay, then I will see you next week." I said kissing him on his head. "Call me if you need anything."

"He won't need anything." Kunihiko said as I walked by.

I walked back out to the waiting room where Orimitsu was waiting.

"He ok?"

"Yea, I just forgot to make sure he had his inhaler and I guess Kunihiko couldn't find the backup I gave him."

"You ok?"

"I'm just ready to go." I said walking out the automatic doors.

We drove most of the way home in silence.

Orimitsu was the first one to break it.

"Care to tell me what happened in there that has you so upset?"

"It's nothing Orimitsu, Kunihiko is blaming me for not having Coopers inhaler packed. Then he started going on about how I am trying to turn the boys against him and I am just tired of him giving me a attitude every time we meet." I said as we pulled up to his place.

"I'm sorry." He said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I hope you having something strong to drink." I said getting out of the car.

We go inside and I go into the kitchen and pour me a drink.

"I honestly just don't understand him anymore. He was never like this when we were married." I said taking a drink. "Now he is giving me an attitude at every turn blaming me for stuff that is not only my fault."

"Anne, calm down." Orimitsu said, "Why don't you just go take a relaxing bubble bath ok?"

"…sorry..."

"It's ok. Go relax." He said shooing me off toward his bathroom.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the window.

I looked over and saw Orimitsu sleeping next to me.

I got out of bed and went to get my clothes from last night.

I got changed and left him a note.

_Orimitsu,_

_Thank you for a wonderful evening…even if it did get interrupted._

_I went back to my place to get changed._

_I will talk to you soon_

_XO-Anne_

I left it on the kitchen counter and left.

I got to my house and changed right as someone rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I said rushing out of my bedroom.

I opened the door.

"How…What are you doing here?!"


	19. Chapter 19

"I wanted to come home but dad wouldn't bring me." Cooper said.

"How did you get here?" I said checking him over making sure he was ok.

"I took the train."

"Does your dad know you are here?"

"No, he is at work."

"Alright I will call him, just go to your room."

"Ok." He said walking to his room.

I called Kunihiko's office.

"Mr. Aikawa's Office."

"Grace?"

"Anne?"

"Who is watching the kids?!"

"They are safe calm down."

"Let me talk to Kunihiko."

"He is in the middle of an important meeting."

"I don't care let me talk to him."

"I can't Anne, I can't even talk to him when he is in a meeting."

"Fine." I said hanging up.

I went to the boys' bedroom.

"Cooper, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To go pick up your brother and sister and then see your dad." I said walking with him out the door and locking it.

I went and picked up Cooper, Ayana, Hailey and Xander and drove to Kunihiko's work.

"What in the world?!" Grace said as we walked out of the elevator.

"I'm going to go see Kunihiko, Hailey stay with you mom." I said handing Xander to Grace.

"Wait…Anne…" she said as I walked past her.

I didn't let her finish.

I walked down the hall toward the main conference room where I could see him through the glass.

He saw me and told them something and walked out.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Why do you have the kids?"

"Who was it that was watching them?"

"Our neighbor Shiho. You shouldn't just show up and take them because we are not there."

"How about I come check on them and take them when Cooper decides to show up at home by himself."

"What, Cooper?" he said looking at him.

"He took the train by himself back home."

"Why didn't Shiho call me?"

"Because she was busy having a great time with her boyfriend."

"What?"

"I'm taking the kids home. Until one of you are able to stay home or until you find a decent sitter."

"What, you want to check out everyone we hire to watch them?"

"No, but I expect you to find one that will notice when one of the kids is missing!" I said yelling and walking with the kids back to the elevator.

"What is going on?" Grace said as we walked by.

"Ask you husband." I said as the elevator door closed.

We got back home.

"Go to your room boys."

"But mom…" Cooper started to say.

"Cooper you are the last person to argue with me right now. Now go, both of you." I said pointing towards their room.

I put Ayana in her bed for a nap and went to start making an early lunch.

I finished the lunch and went to the boys' room.

"Ethan, why don't you go eat some lunch, I want to talk with Cooper for a second."

"Ok." He said walking out of the room.

I went over and sat next to Cooper on the bed.

"Care to tell me why you decided to come home by yourself?"

"I just wanted to come home."

"Why, were you not having fun?"

He shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"Because, Ayana gets to play with Hailey and Grace plays games with them and everything."

"But you still have Ethan and your dad."

"No I don't, Ethan and dad are always playing football and I can't play because of my breathing…it's not fair that they have all the fun and I don't."

"Ok I understand that Cooper, but you don't ever come back to the house by yourself ok?"

"Ok."

"Next time just call me and we will see what we can do."

"I'm sorry mom."

"I know, just don't do it again." I said hugging him. "Now go eat your lunch."

He got off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

*sigh*

I ran my fingers through my hair.

I went out and ate lunch with the boys.

After a while, they boys and Ayana were playing in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

*knock Knock*

"Coming."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Ok, I'm coming."

I said opening the door.

The second I opened it Kunihiko walked right past me.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" he says turning around to face me.

"Boys, take Ayana and go to your room."

They both took Ayana's hand and walked with her closing the door.

"What are you talking about, and don't ever come over and barge in like that."

"I will do what I please. What in hell were you thinking coming to my work like that?!"

"I was thinking that you would like to know that the sitter your hired was obviously not doing her job."

"I lost an important client because of the stunt you pulled."

"I'm sorry, do you even care to ask why Cooper decided to take his little trip back here?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't spend enough time with him."

"I do to, they are over every other weekend."

"That is not what I meant. He told me that Ayana is always playing with Hailey and Grace while you play football with Ethan."

"And?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Cooper can't play? He is wanting to spend some time with you and you don't even bother to ask him what he wants to do."

"Fine I will spend time with him. I'll take them with me and me and Cooper will spend the evening together."

"I will bring them by in the morning, its already dinner time."

"What?"

"I will bring them by in the morning and then you can have them on Monday night as well to make up for tonight." I said walking into the kitchen.

He grabbed my wrist.

"No you won't I am taking my kids with me."

"Ow…Let go of me!"

"No, I am going to…"

*Smack*

"Don't ever touch me again, now get out." I said walking over to the door opening it for him.

He left and slammed the door.

I leaned against the wall taking a deep breath rubbing my wrist.

I went back into the kitchen and started making dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning I went and I dropped the kids off.

"Be good for your dad and Grace." I said as they went into the house.

"O and don't worry Anne, I will be home watching them today." Grace said shutting the door in my face.

_I swear it is a miracle I haven't punched that woman's lights out_

*Ring ring*

"Hello?'" I say answering my phone as I turn around and walk to my car.

"Dr. Aikawa, we need you at the hospital, a 2 year old fell out of a 2 story window."

"Did you do a CT?" I asked starting the car.

"Yes, there was some bleeding on the right side of her brain."

"OK go ahead and get an operating room ready and prep her I am on my way." I said pulling out of the drive way and driving off toward the hospital."

I get there.

"Sorry to make you come in on your vacation time."

"It's ok, I needed a distraction. So who's the patient?" I said washing my hands and forearms.

"2 year old Rina Matsui. Her parents brought her in. They said she was in her room playing. They noticed that she was being quiet and went to check on her, that is when they noticed the window open and saw her on the ground."

"So we don't know how long she was lying on the ground before she was found."

"Nope."

"Ok, Thanks." I said walking into the operating room.

After 8 hours in the operating room I walked out.

"I fixed the bleed, now we just need to wait and see if she will wake up."

"Ok, I will let the parents know."

"Before you do that I want you to call Child Protective Services."

"Why?"

"Because that girl did not fall out of a window and hit her head. She was shaken."

"What?"

"Did anyone notice that for a 2 year old that fell out of a 2 story window she sure is free from scrapes. Not a single scrape or broken bone other than the bleed. Call them."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go talk to the parents."

I went out and talked to the parents. Once Child protective services and the police came by and talked to the parents and I, I got to go back home.

I walked in the house and not a second later my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said hanging my coat up.

"You finally answered, I was trying to call you all day." Orimitsu said sounding worried.

"Sorry, after I took the kids back over to Kunihiko's I had an emergency surgery at the hospital."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, I just got home and I am going to take my shoes off and relax."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine, it's just been a long d…."

*Knock knock*

"I'll call you back, someone's here."

I went over and opened the door.

"Hey Anne."

"Hey Yuta, whats up?"

"I thought I would come and see what you were up too?" he said walking in.

"I just got home from the hospital actually." I said closing the door.

"Bad timing I guess, I can go if you want?"

"No its fine. Do you want some coffee?"

"That sounds good."

"So what have you been up too these days?" I asked.

"Not a lot, just shows here in there. We do have a show next month in America though."

"That's exciting."

*Knock Knock*

"Who is that?" I asked going and answering the door.

"Hey Anne!" Saeki said walking in.

"Hi Anne." Said Yamato.

"Hi." Said Ren

"Hello Anne." Takao said walking in last.

"What in the world are all you doing here?" I asked closing the door.

"We thought we would stop by and say hi and see how you are doing?" Yamato said.

"Hey Yuta." Saeki said walking into the kitchen.

"Would everyone like Coffee?"

"Yea."

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok."

*Ding Dong."

"You're very popular today." Yuta said smiling at me.

I went to answer the door.

"Hello Anne." Haruka said walking in.

"Hello to you to. I take it everyone is here then." I said closing the door.

"Not yet."

*knock knock*

"Seriously?" I opened the door.

"Hey babe." Orimitsu said kissing me as he walked in.

"Ok," I said closing the door. "What is going on?"

"Well, I wanted to come over and say hi." Yuta said talking. "But then I got here and you looked like you needed to have some fun so…while you were turned around making the coffee…"

"And tea I hope." Haruka said.

"Right." I said turning around starting the tea as Yuta continued talking.

"I messaged everyone to come by and have a little get together."

"Thank you, I do need to have some fun with my friends." I said reaching up in the cabinet to get some coffee mugs.

"What happened to your wrist?" Saeki said.

"O nothing its fine." I said pulling my shirt sleeve over it.

"It's not nothing…" Orimitsu said grabbing my hand gently and looking at it. "Those are finger marks." He said looking at the bruise.

"It is fine really." I said yanking my hand away. "I managed to get through an 8 hour surgery just fine."

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked.

"Yes…now who wants what in their coffee?"

"Uh." Haruka started to say.

"Here Haruka." I said handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

Everyone stayed and we all talked for a few hours before everyone went home.

"Bye, thank you for coming." I said closing the door.

I walked into the kitchen grabbing the coffee put to clean it.

"So, care to tell me what happened to your wrist?" Orimitsu said bringing the mugs over.

"Orimitsu…"

"Anne.."

"Alright…" I said drying my hands. "Remember how I told you that Cooper had shown up here by himself and how I went over to Kunihiko's work and went off on him?"

"For good reason, yes."

"Well he showed up last night right before dinner. He barged in here when I opened the door, so I told the boys to take Ayana to their room. He started getting mad because he lost this major client because of what I did. I told him what Cooper told me about feeling left out and he said he would take them back with him and spend time with Cooper. I told him that I would bring them back by in this morning since it was almost dinner and that he could have them Monday after school to make up for last night. He grabbed my wrist telling me he was going to take them now."

"What?!"

"I slapped him across the face telling him to never touch me again and get out."

"He shouldn't be doing that." Orimitsu said grabbing my hand, running his fingers over the bruise.

"He won't do it again." I said.

"How do you know?"

"3 reasons; 1, he knows if he does I will be calling the police. 2, I am a doctor I know how to hurt him without showing signs, and 3, I did take defense classes when I first moved here and he has seen me take down a 200lb patient at the hospital in one move."

"Ok, note to self…don't piss you off." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Damn straight." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So everyone is gone now." He said kissing my neck.

"Actually Orimitsu, it's already almost 11."

"So?"

"I have to go into work tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see part of being a brain surgeon means checking up on your patients after cracking open their skulls for 8 hours."

"haha." He said kissing me. "At least let me help you clean up."

"Ok." I said starting to wash the dishes again.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I went to check on Rina.

"How is she doing." I asked nurse Patricia.

"She is doing better."

"Does she have any other relatives besides her parents?" I said grabbing my my pen light.

"Yes' she has an aunt Minami Takeuchi coming in from Okinawa.,

"Hmm." I said shinning it in her eyes. "I want another scan done and page me when her aunt arrives."

"Yes mam."

I went to the nurse's station.

"here is the chart for Mr. Kengo Fukada." Said nurse Danielle.

"Thank you." I said pulling out his scan and looking at it. "Hmm...do you have the number for his son?"aked

"Here you go."

"Thanks."I said grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

"Not good news?"

"No, from what it looks like he is in a persistent vegetative state."

I talked to the son and finished with my rounds I headed home.

I got home and not a minute at my phone rang.

"Hello mom."

"How did you know it as me?"

"You are the only one I know that would call at this to e of night knowing that I have been working, what's up?"

"Just thought I would check in on you since the boys are with kunihiko."

"I'm doing just fine mom." I said as someone knocked on my door.

"Are you sure you aren't lonley by yourself?"

The second he said that I answered the door and standing there was Orimitsu.

"No, I'm good mom. In fact I am just fine, I got to go."

"Haha OK well tell Orimitsu I said hi."

"How...?" But he hung up before I could answer.

"Who was that?"

"My mother, somehow she new you were here." I said sitting my phone down. 'What are you doing here?"

"Well I know you just got off work and I know you are tired so I brought you some dinner to eat."

"O wow thank you, do you want to come in and eat with me?"

"I wish I could but I have to go finish doing some paperwork for tomorrow."

"O...OK well have a good night."

"You too." He said kissing me on the cheek before leving.

I ate the dinner he brought me and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with a jolt.

I looks at my clock and realized I was late for work.

I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got ready.

"Sorry I overslept." I said walking to the nurses station to get my charts for the day.

"It fine. Miami Takeuchi is waiting for you in the waiting area."

"OK, thanks. Do you have Rina's scan?"

"Yep." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it and walking out into the waiting area. "Miami Takeuchi?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm doctor Aikawa, I'm the one who I'd Rina's surgery."

"How is she?"

"She is doing better. When she first arrived she did have a brain bleed but I did manage to stop that. From her most recent scan, she is doing wheel. She is responding to the neurological test."

"Is she awake?"

"She will be, wehd o put her into a medically induced coma until the swelling had went down. We stopped the medicine for that early this morning so she should be waking up soon."

"Can I got see her?"

"Absolutely, follow me." I said leading her to Rina's room.

"Code blue, room 419. Code blue, room 419."

"Excuse me, Patricia, take Miami to Rina's room please." I said running to room 419.

"What happened?"

"W...we were just talking and...and..." She couldn't fininsh her sentence.'

"Diachi, talk to me." I said looking at the patient's eyes.

"Shinji Takagi, age 42. Was admitted last week for surgery to remove a meningioma."

"OK let's get a scan on him STAT."

"He just had one this morning." He said handing it to me.

I took it and looked at the scan.

"Who was the surgeon?"

"Dr. Itasan Ando."

"Alright...you" I said pointing to thcharge nurse. "Go page Dr. Ando and let him know that Shinjin Takaji is in surgery as of 5minutes ago. Diachi, you are with me, let's go."

"But I have never assisted in a surgery before."

"Well today you are learning something new." I said rolling Mr. Takaji in other operating room with the help of Diachi.

14 hours later.

I walk out of the operating room.

Mrs. Takaji was waiting in the waiting area.

"Mrs. Takaji?"

"How is he?"

"He is doing OK."

"What happened?"

"He had a brain bleed."

"O god."

"I managed to stop the bleed, but we won't know how he is untilk he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"Absolutely."

"Right this way ma'am." Diachi said taking her to the room.

I signed and leant back into the chair.

"Dr. Aikawa to the nurse's station please, Dr. Aikawa to the nurse's station please."

"Gah, 5 minutes is all I ask." I said walking toward the nurse's station.

"Dr. Aikawa!" I heard someone say from behind me.

That would be Dr. Ando.

I stopped walking and turned around.

"Itasan,what can I do for you?"

"What were you doing operating on my patient?"

"You were not here and he needed surgery now. I made a judgement call. Now if you will excuse me." I said walking off.

"I'm not done talking to you." He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me," I said yanking my arm from his grasp. "I understand you are upset but he needed surgery that could have been prevented if you would have checked to make sure your sutures were good. No excuse me I am tired from working my over 20 hour shift." I said walking away.

"How dare you blame this on me!" He said raising his voice grabbing my arm again.

I grabbed his wrist and bent it back.

"I am going to walk away and go him. Now if you don't want to spend the night in the ER for a broken wrist, I suggest you do not do that again." I said walking away.

I made it into the nurse's station.

"What's up?"

"Thereis someone writing for in the waiting room downstairs."

"Downstairs? Who?"

"I don't know' but according to Elaine downstairs, he is a hottie."

"OK, thanks. I'm going to go see what is going on and head home. See you tomorrow." I said walking forward the elevator

I was grabbing my keys when the elevtor does open.

"What are you doing here?" I asked seeing Orimitsu standing there waiting for me.

"I thought I would drive you home. You have been here for what...20 hours?"

"But I drove my car."

"I know," He said grabbing my keys. "I took a taxi. Let's go."

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"I got there about 8 hours ago." He said opening my car door for me.

"8 hours?" "Yep," He said walking around and climbing in the driver's side. "I stated making the nurse nervous. She kept asking if I was OK. I told her that I was just waiting for you."

"That explains a lot." I said laughing a little.

"What?"

"Danielle called me to the nurses saying that, according to Elaine, there was a hottie downstairs waiting for me."

"Well at least they know you are seeing me."

"I know, but by morning everyone in the hospital will know."

"How?"

"Nurses are like highschool girls, they gossip like crazy."

"Good, then I won't have to worry about that Damien guy."

"Damien? Why would you worry about him?"

"You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"He wants you."

"O please, you are exaggerating."

"Remember last week. He asked you how you were doing since the divorce. Said if you wanted to talk you could always call him and he would come over to talk."

"He was just being nice."

"Anne, the divorce was 3 years ago."

"Why Orimitsu, could you be...jealous?"

"Shut up." He said pouting a little.

I laughed.

We made it to my house.

"Thanks for driving, you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked.

"As much as I would like to, I have paperwork to finish before tomorrow morning."

"OK."

"I will see you later." He said kissing me.

"Bye." I said waving at home before going into my apartment.

I walked in and looked around.

It was quiet for once, and I was going to take advantage of that.

I landed on the couch with plop only to land on one of the boys toys.

I took it and tossed it on the floor.

*sigh*

I laid there with my eyes closed.

I was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door.

I tried to ignore it but whoever it s didn't stop.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said walking over and answering the door.

"Wh...what are you doing here?"


	22. Chapter 22

I have not seen my dad for almost 14 years and haven't talked to him in almost 10, and now out of nowhere he shows up at my front door?

"What are you doing here dad?"

"What, I can't come see my baby girl?"

"You haven't spoken to me in almost 10 years."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

I opened the door so he could come in.

"You still have an nice place here. How is Kunihiko?"

"Remarried to his assistant at work." I said watching him look around while I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What, you got divorced?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"3 years ago."

"What about the boys?"

"Ayana and them are spending the week over at his place."

"Ayana, that's her right there?" He said pointing to a picture of me and them. "She is adorable."

"What is it you want dad?" I asked.

"Why do you think I want anything besides to spend time with my daughter?"

"Because its been 14 years dad since I've seen you, remember. You left mom for...whatever her name is."

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were."

"I'm fine as you can tell."

"Yes I can, and from I have read about you, you are a very good neurosurgeon too. how is that going?"

"It has its good and bad days." I said as he sat on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea if its no trouble."

"So, does mom know you are back in town?"I said going into the kitchen and started making tea.

"No, I haven't spoke to her since I left Anne."

"You didn't tell you were in town?"

"No, I don't want her to rub it in my face that she was right."

"Right about what?" Is aid sitting the tea down on the coffee table.

"When I left your mother told me that Tori was just interested in money not me, but I didn't believe her."

"What happened?"

"She left me for the pool boy at our apartment complex and took everything I had in the divorce." He said drinking tea.

"I knew there was a reason that you showed up out if nowhere, you need money."

"Anne..."

"Don't Anne me dad. You lost that right when you left." At that moment my cell started to ring. "Its mom...hi mom."

"Hey sweetie, what after you doing?"

"Not alot, I just have some unexpected company over."

"Really, who?"

"Actually...it's dad."

"Your father went to see you too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"He stopped by here yesterday."

"What?"

"He needs some money,Tori ran off with everything he had."

"Mom,I'm going to have to call you back." I said hanging up the phone. "Don't want to go see mom huh."

"Anne..."

"Get out of my house."

"Anne, that is not what I came here for."

"Really? Then what did you come here?"

"I didn't tell your mom becuase I don't what her to worry." He said reaching into his bag. "I have went to specialists and they refuse to even see me once they see this." He said handing me an envolope.

"What's this?" I ask opening it.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"They found it a few months ago."

"You said they found this 2 months ago?" I said reviewing then scan.

"Yea, they said even with treatment it would only give me a year because of thnchwnce of it coming back is so high."

"Dad, this is a Glioblastoma. I can't tell you anything different. I mean, we can go in and take it out but there is a chance of permanent damage and if that doesn't happen you will still need therapy. Even that will only give you at the most 17 months if it grows back. There is a chance it will not come back but even if that happens, you can still get really sick from the toxicity of the therapy." I said looking at him.

"I trust you that you will do what you can...if it only gives me that long I will take it."

"Alright. First thing we need to do is get a more recent scan, so...let's go." I said grabbing my keys.

I was sitting in the break room looking at my father's most recent scan.

"Ooo, a Glioblastoma."

"Yep."

"You're not thinking about operating on that are you?"

"Yes."

"Your kidding, look at that its got to be what a stage 3? You know the survival rate for that is only..."

"I know the survival rate." I said cutting him off.

He looked at me.

"Anne, who's scan is that?"

"A new patient."

"I don't remember hearing about a new patient with a glioblastoma."

*sigh*

I turned around and looked at him.

" is there anything and particular that you want?"

All of a sudden Danielle ran in.

"Anne, yous father just collapsee. He's seizing."

"What?!" I said running out of the room.

My father was on the floor siezing.

I got down net to him and held hishead to the side.

"Get me some Benzodiazepine and an IV kit!" I yelled.

I was handed the IV kit.

"Danielle, take his head."

I startedk the IV and was handed the Benzodiazepine and immedialty injected it.

Once he stopped siezing we out him on a gurny and wheelee him to a room.

"I'll go try and find the next of kin." Said a nurse.

"No need." I said hooking up his heart moniter.

"Why?"

"This is my father." I said sitting down next to him.

I was at home doing research trying to figure put a way to save him.

"Anne?"

"Huh, Orimitsu?"

"You haven't been answering your phone. I knocked but..."

"Sorry, I am just trying to figure this out." I said looking at my work.

"What is it."

"It is a Glioblastoma. I am trying to figure out how to remove it all. I have to save him." I said starting to tear up.

"Who is it?" He said sitting down next to me.

"My father. He came and saw me last night and told me. I took him to get this scan done when he had a seizure."

"O Anne."

"I don't know what I will do if I can't save him." I said crying.

Orimitsu Pulled me into his arms.

I woke up laying on my bead with a blanket over me.

I looked o er and saw a note.

_Anne,_

_You fell asleep so I carried you to bed. I am sorry I couldn't' stay until you woke up but I had work that I had to get done. _

_You are a great doctor and I know you will do everything you can to save your father._

_Don't work to hard. You do need your sleep._

_In will call you later this evening._

_Love you, _

_Orimitsu_

I got dressed ate a granola bar and went back to the hospital.

My father was still unconscious so I went back to the break room to research more.

"How is it going?" Asked Damien bringing me some coffee.

"I don't know. I can't figure out how to remove it."

"What if you go back through here?"

"No good, I would risk hitting his optic nerve."

"Anne..." Another doctor said rushing in. "Look, I found this research. I think you can save him without risking permanent damage."

"What?" I said looking at the research. "That's it!'

"I'll go prep then operating room."

I walked out of the room.

"Anne!"

"Mom, Orimitsu. What are you guys doing here."

"Orimitsu called me. He said something about your father and a glio...glio...a brain tumor so I made hm bring me here. What's going on?"

"I will tell you later, right now I need to go. Damien can answer any questions you have." I said rushing to my fathers room to talk him to surgery.

After doing surgery on him for 14 hours I was done.

I walked out of the room while they wheeled him into recovery.

"Anne." My mom said walk long over to me with Orimitsu with her.

"Mom."

"How is he?" Sh asked.

"I got the tumor out but we won't know how he is mentally until he wakes up."

"But you got it?"

"Yes. He will need some therapy and a scan every few months but I got it."

"I want to go see him." She said.

"I'll take you." Damien said leading her towards recovery."


	23. Chapter 23

It has been a few days since my fathers surgery. He hasn't woke up yet.

"Mom, you have been here since his surgery go home." I said checking my fathers responses.

"Not until he wakes up." she said holding his hand.

I could tell that she still loved him.

Not by the fact that she hasn't left his side, or that she was holding his hand.

It was the way she spoke about him. The way she looked at him.

"Mom, you need to get some rest. You know he would be telling you the same thing if he was awake...I will call you if anything changes or he wakes up."

"Alright. I'll come back soon" She said getting up and leaving."

"Orimitsu, can you make sure she gets home ok please."

"Yes...Mrs. Fukuda." he said putting her arm in his.

He is always such a gentlemen to everyone.

Even the little girl that was playing in the park last month.

We were at the park having a picnic when a little girl came up.

They needed someone to play a dragon and asked him.

I watched him play with them, running around laughing.

He will make a great father when we have kids.

"What am I thinking?!" I suddenly say out loud.

We have only been dating a yea, besides he hasn't even asked me to marry him.

Does he want to marry me some day?

This was going through my head all day as I finished my shift.

I was walking into the house when my phone rang.

"Aikawa...What?...I'm on my way" I said hanging up and locking the door as I rush back to the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked running into the room.

"He was asleep on the bunk bed and rolled off." said Grace. "He didn't break anything but he said his back hurt from the fall so I gave him some medicine for the pain."

"What did you give him?" I asked walking over to Cooper who was asleep with an oxygen mask on.

"I just gave him some ibuprofen."

"What?!" I said looking at her crazy.

"I gave him some ibuprofen. Then he started wheezing and his inhaler didn't help so I brought him here."

"Grace, he can't take Ibuprofen." I said starting to yell.

"I didn't know."

"Where is Kunihiko?"

"He is in the waiting room with the kids."

"Tell him I want to talk to him." I said sitting down next to Cooper.

"Anne?" Kunihiko said walking into the room.

"Why would you let her give him Ibuprofen?!"

"Because he was sore from falling out of the bed."

"Kunihiko, he has an allergy to NSIAIDS...that's ibuprofen, advil, children's motrin, motrin, children's advil..."

"I don't need you to tell me what he can't take."

"Apparently I do. He has asthma Kunihiko. Having asthma and an allergy to Nsaids and taking ibuprofin is just a stupid thing to let happen!"

"She didn't know ok, we are not doctors like you Anne."

"That doesn't matter, what happend to the list I gave you to keep telling you what he can and can't take for pain?"

"What list?"

"Really?" *sigh* I walked out of the room and went to the break room.

I went to my laptop that I leave at work and printed out another list.

I walked back into the room.

"Here, it is a copy of the list of medications he can and cannot take."

"Seriously, its like 2 pages long."

"Alot of medications have nsaids in them Kunihiko."

"Alright, we will go through this list and make sure we have the right medications for him."

"Right, I'm going to go. Tell him I stopped by."

"I will."

I walked out of the room.

"Oh, Dr. Aikaway, I was just going to call you."

"Why, what's going on?"

"You dad is awake."

"When did he wake up?"

"about an hour ago."

"Ok, thanks." I said going on the elivator to the 3rd floor to see my father.

I walked into his room.

"Dad?" I said walking in.

"Anne, I told them not to call you."

"They didn't I was already here. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok I guess."

"Good."

"How did the surgery go?"

"I got it all." I said smiling.

"What?"

"I got it all. We will just need you to do some therapy and come back every few months for a scan."

"So, I'm going to be ok?"

"for now, you know that the chances of it coming back are high."

"I know."

"Alright, let me take a look at you." '

I went through and did a number of test to see if he had and damage.

I shinned the lights in his eyes to check the dialation of his eyes, had him follow my finger with his eyes.

I asked his a lot of questions about the past.

Then I took my pen and touched his foot.

"So far so good," I said lifting the blanket off his feet. "Now can you feel this?"

"feel what?" he asked.

"What about this." I said taking the pen running it along his arch.

He just looked at me and shook his head.

At that moment my mother walked in.

"Anne, what's going on?"

I sat my mother down and told her what was going on.

"Wait...you mean he is paralized?"

"Yes. We will keep doing tests. It might be temporary it might not. We won't know until later."

"Oh, Kinichi."

"I'll be fine Nikara."

"Really, what are you going to do if you don't get the feeling back in your legs huh?" She said getting annoyed.

"I will find somewhere to go." He said glancing at me.

"Don't even think bout it dad. I don't have any room."I said not even looking at him.

"I'll find a place." He said sounding down.

"Nonsense, you're going to stay with me and that's final."

"Nikara..."

"I'm going to go home and start moving things around."

"Nikara..." He said calling after my mother, but she was already out the door.

"She never did listen to anything I said."

All of a sudden my pager went off.

"I got to go dad, I will be by to check on you later." I said leaving the room.

"How are you feeling Mr. Okada?"

"B...bet...better." He said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. That stuttering should go away after a week or so. I didn't see any injury that would have caused it. If by chance it doesn't , just come back and we will see what she can do."

"O...OK, th...tha...thank yo...you."

"Its no trouble, take care." I said leaving the room.

I walk up to the nurses station.

"OK Danielle, here is the chart for room 362 and Mr. Okada is ready to be released. I'm heading home, see you Tuesday."

"Have a good evening Dr. Aikawa." She said as I left.

I went home and took a shower and started making dinner.

*knock knock*

"Coming."

I opened them door.

"Hi mom." the boys said running into the house.

"Mommy!" Ayana said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey, did you have fun at dads?"

She shook her head yes and then ran after the boys.

"Thanks for dropping them off, I wasn't sure if I would get off in time."

"No problem. How is your father?"

"He is doing ok. I got all of the tumor, but now he can't feel below the waist."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"You still able to take them next week?"

"Yea, I took off next weekend so we could spend sometime together with just me and them. Grace is out of town to see her family."

"You're not going with her?"

"No...they don't approve of me marrying her since I was already married I started seeing her."

"That's understandable."

"Anne..."

"Sorry. So you are on your own for now?"

"Yep."

"Do you...want to..."

Then my phone started to ring.

"Hold on." I said going to get it. "Hello...O hey Orimitsu..." I said turning around, but Kunihiko was already gone. "Huh?...no he just dropped them off." I said closing the door.

After dinner...

"Alright boys, homework done?"

"Yes."

"Teeth brushed?"

"Yep."

"Alright, good night." I said turning their light off and closing the door.

I went and checked on Ayana.

She was sound asleep in he bed.

I went to bed soon after.

"Boys, lets go!" I yell after them down the hall.

"Okay mom!"

"Geez, don't have a cow."

"Excuse me?"

"What...its what dad says to Grace all the time."

"Well don't start saying everything your father says. Here is your lunches, now go before you miss the bus!"

They both ran out the door.

"Alright Ayana," I said turning to her. "Ready to go see Grandma?"

She looked at me, ran to her room and came back out with her bag and coat.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say laughing as we walked out the door.

I dropped Ayana off with my mothers and headed towards the hospital to check on my father.

On the way there I got a call from Orimitsu.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you free right now?"

"I was going to the hospital to check up on my father. Why?"

"Could you meet me?"

"Right now?"

"Yea."

"Where?"

I went to meet Orimitsu at the place he told me.

"Orimitsu? Is everything OK?"

"Yea, everything is fine." He said not turning around.

"Why did you want me to meet you so suddenly?"

"I talked to your mother, and father. I even talked to the boys." He said laughing a little.

"About what?"

"This." He said turning around holding a small box.

"Wha...?"

"I love you Anne. I love the boys and Ayana. I want us to be a family. I want to wqake up next to you smiling every day. I want you to lean on my when you need help. I want to grow old with you."

"Orimitsu..."

"Marry me."


	24. Chapter 24

I just stood there starring at him.

"What?" I stood there in shock.

"Marry me." He said opening the box.

I stood there for a minute then finally answered.

"Yes..."

"What?" He asked a little suprised.

"Yes." I said leaped toward him an wrapped my arm around his neck.

He hugged me back.

I let go and he slipped the ring on my left ring finger and kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him.

We stay together like that for a while before my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say answering while he is holding me smiling.

"You better have said yes!" Was the first thing I heard.

Then...

"What did she say?"...

"Did she say yes?"...

"Sakei?"

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"How did..."

"We have our ways." He said laughing.

"Saeki..." The next thing I know the phone I being Yankee from my hands.

"Saeki, she will call you back." He said hanging it up. "I'm not done kissing my fiancé." He said smiling at me.

I finally made it to the hospital.

"I'm here...sorry I'm late."

"Its fine, your dad has been asking for you."

"Is he OK?" I asked fallowing Danielle down the hall.

"Yes, he just said that he was waiting to see what you said."

"A...about what?" I asked guiding my left hand.

"He didn't say. But he did have this huge smile on his face."

"I better go talk to him." I said walking toward the elevator.

I walked on the elevator.

"You and me are going to talk later about that." She said pointing at my left hand.

I just smiled at her as the doors closed.

"Hey dad."I said walking into his room.

My mother was there with Ayana.

"So?" He said looking at me.

"What?" I asked acting like I had no idea what he as talking about.

"Did you talk to Orimitsu today?"

"Yea, we went for a walk before I got here."

"And?" he asked.

"O for goodness sake Kinichi, she obviously is just kidding. Look." She said grabbing my left hand and showing him the ring.

"You said yes?"

I nodded.

"You know, I was surpised he came and talked to me." He said looking at me.

"Why?"

"I haven't been in your life for so long, I didn't think that it would be that important to him. Then again, I didn't think that you would divorce Kunihiko."

"Kinichi!" My mother said scolding him.

"It's fine mom. I didn't that it would have got to that point either. But it did." I said sighing a little.

"You deserved someone who treats you better than he did." My dad said.

"I know."

"And I think Orimitsu is an amazing person." My mother said.

"Mom."

"Your mother's right. Orimitsu is a great guy. I haven't been around in a long time but he still knew it was important to ask me for my approval of you two."

I just looked at him.

"I said no at first because I knew nothing about him...but he sat here and told me all about himself. About where he was born, his parents, where he went to school. He told me he was in the air force before he started working at the medelwork shop."

"That is how I met him. He had cut his hand at the shop and came in the emergency room when I was helping out. He was the most patient...patient." I said laughing a little.

"Well I am happy for you." My mother said.

"You deserve to be happy." My father said.

"Thank you."I said.

I stayed and talked with them for a while.

"I better get back to work before they get mad." I said standing up.

"O, Anne. Don't worry about getting the boys. I'm going to get them."

"Why?"

"They have been wanted to come over and stay the night. Why not tonight? I figure you and Orimitsu will like some time to yourselves." She said smiling.

"Thanks mom. I will be by to check on you later dad." I said walking out of the room.

I go around and get my rounds done.

"Dr. Aikawa to the nurses station. Dr. Aikawa to the nurses station."

"What in the world do they want now?" I asked myself.

I walked down the halls toward the nurses station.

I go arnd the corner.

"Congradulations!" Everyone yells.

Suprised i jump. I look up from my charts and everyone is standing there with a balloon and a small cake.

The nurses and fellow doctors, even some patients are there.

"What in the world?"

"We thought that a little party is called for to celebrate." Said Danielle.

"Celebrate what?" I asked. Pretending I had no idea.

"Ask him." Somone says pointing behind me.

I turn around and Orimitstu is standing there withna single rose.

"I hope you don't mind, i figured i would tell everyone. I figure if the nurse gossip like high school girls, then why not."

"Hey!" Danielle said.

"Her words not mine." He said pointing to me.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

The cake was passed out to everyone. They all seemed to be having a good time.

I was standing talking to Danielle and one of the ER doctors.

"Who would have guessed that you would meet someone in the ER?" Danielle said.

"I know, it makes me wish that I was the one that treated him."

"Excuse me, can i barrow my fiance?" Orimitsu asked.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Anne." She said smiling.

"What?" That was all I got to say before Orimitsu dragged me off.

"Orimitsu, where are we going?" I asked as we walked out to his car.

"You will see."

He drove to his apartment.

He walked around and opened my door.

"Let's go." He said taking my hand.

He led me up to his place and opened the door.

"O wow."

I walked in and there was a dinner set out for both of us.

"I figured after the disaster of a dinner that we had last time I would try again."

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

We sat and ate dinner and we were sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Are you happy?" He asked me.

"Very. I don't think I could be happier." I said looking at my ring.

"Do you not like it?" He asked looking worried.

"O no, I love it. It is so beautiful."

"I'm glad. It took me a while to pick one out that I thought you would like."

"I would be happy with anything you would have got me. Even a ring out of those toy machines." i said.

"I figured you would say that." he said reaching in his pocket. "I got this." He said showing me a ring from the toy machines on a small chain to make a necklace. "I thought that I would give it to Ayana."

"I think...she will love it." i said kissing him.

The next day we both went to pick The kids up from my mothers.

"Mom, we're here." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Mom...is it true?" Asked Ethan.

"Yea, are you and Orimitsu really getting married?" Cooper asked.

Both the boys were running from the back room.

I looked up at my mother.

She shrugged her shoulders with the 'sorry' look on her face.

"Boys, I know I asked you before but...how would you feel if me and your mother got married?"

"That would mean you would be our dad right?" Cooper asked.

"Kind of, I would be your step dad. Your dad will still be your dad."

"But you and mom will be married?" Asked Ethan.

"Yes."

"Do you Iove our mom?" Cooper asked.

"Very much, that is why I want to marry her."

"Then its fine with us." Ethan said.

"One thing." Cooper said.

"Anything."

"Don't ever make her cry."

"I won't."

"Boy's, go get your stuff." I said.

The boys went back down the hall to get their stuff.

"Ayana, this if for you." Orimitsu said, putting the necklace around her neck. "I want y to have this. I love your mom, brothers and you."

Ayana looked at the necklace and skilled.

"I love Mitsu too." She said hugging him.

The boys came back out into the kitchen and we went home.

The next day I was at work and I had an emergency surgery to do.

"What do you want Anne?" Kunihiko asked when he answerd the phone.

"Listen, I have to work late tonight. I need you to pick up the boys from my mothers."

"Are you serious?"

"Look, I have an emergency surgery to do and I and you to pick up the boys. I will be by to pick them up about 10. Thanks." I said hanging up.

After work I went and picked them up.

"Thanks for picking them up." I said as he buckled up the boys who were asleep.

"Its no problem." He said closing the car door. "O the boys said that you and Orimitsu were getting married."

"Yea."

"I'm happy for you, really."

"Thanks, I better get them back home." I said getting in the car and driving away.

Months went by.

Me and my mom and friends planned out wedding and had everything ready.

Finally it was they day of our wedding.

"You look amazing Anne." Danielle said.

"You do." My mom said starting to cry.

"Don't cry mom. You're going to make me start crying."

*Knock Knock*

"Anne, are you ready?" Sakei said walking in an stopping when he saw me.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He said smiling.

Saeki was walking me down the isle since my dad couldn't.

"Let's go." He aid as I slid my arm through his and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for walking me down the isle." I said a we walked toward the doors of the church.

"I'm not walking you." He said letting go of my hand.

"What?" I asked starting to freak out.

"Calm down, I figure you might want him to instead." He said pointing behind me.

"Dad?" He was walking toward me using a cane. "I thought that..."

"I wanted to surprise you. Ready?"

I slid my arm in his and the doors opened.


	25. Final Chapter

The doors opened and everyone stood up.

I looked and there was Orimitsu standing at the end smiling.

My dad and I walked slowly to the front.

When we got there, my dad kissed my cheek and sat down next to my mom.

I took Orimitsu's hand and stood at the altar.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today." The minister started.

"Anne and Orimitsu will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?" He asked.

"We will." We answered.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows." The minister said.

"Since I have found you, Orimitsu, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you, in the presence of God and all these witnesses, my pledge to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Anne, I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you."

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Orimitsu and Anne have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Anne and Orimitsu, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives"

"Anne I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

"Orimitsu, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.

In as much as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and , You may kiss your bride!"

Orimitsu smiled and raised my vail and kissed me.

After the wedding any the reception we took Ayana and the boys home.

I put Ayana to bed.

I walked down the hall and Orimitsu was putting the boys to bed.

"They asleep?" I asked.

"Yep. They were tired." He said closing the door behind him.

"So is Ayana."

"So, why couldn't Kunihiko and Grace with them?"

"Because they all have the flu."

"Well," he said wrapping his arms around my waist, "As amazing as you look in that dress, I rather see you out of it." He said kissing me

"Really, well then follow me Mr. Kikuchi."

"As you wish, Mrs. Kikuchi." he said as I led him into the bedroom.


	26. Author's Note 2

I finished this fanfition.

Let me known what you think.

Should I continue?

Is there another voltage inc. character/game you would like to see me write about?

Let me know!


	27. AN 3

I know it has been a while since I have done anything with this fanfic.

I have not gotten any inspiration to continue writing on this one...However if I do i will but for now i have been working on another.

I know you all have been waiting and I am sorry to disapoint everyone.

- Gniwek12


End file.
